


The Dune Moth

by Jessymessy101



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Fantasy, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, M/M, Not as scary as the tags make it out, Past War, Protective Charles Xavier, Shaw is a lord, Violence, charles has some powers, charles xavier as a fae, descriptions of death, fae vs man, medieval style, rated Mature just to be safe, sort of none powered au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessymessy101/pseuds/Jessymessy101
Summary: Lord Shaw has a heart full of greed and a need to claim all land for himself. Erik Lehnsherr is famed for his heroics in battle. When Lady Frost pledges her allegiance with Shaw, Erik finds himself in the middle of a plot to claim the sand Dunes to the North. Where legend tells of a race of magical beings, called the Fae, reside, along with their treasures.When Erik refuses and becomes Shaw's number one target he escapes into the harsh wilds of the northern lands. Its only when he stumbles upon, a fair skinned blue eyed boy, on the dunes that things begin to take a turn for Erik.Together, can they bring down Lord Shaw and uncover the truth of their people, before its too late.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	1. I One

The nights were bitterly cold, away from the heat of the city, in the isolated landscape of the northern wilderness. Erik Lehnsherr, soldier of the kingdom of Genosha, rested his arms upon his knees and crept closer to the burning flames. He could see his breath on the night’s air and the wind stung his cheeks. All he had on were a pair of braise that met the muddied boots upon his feet, with cotton wraps to protect his ankles and shins. Above that, a thin undershirt. He’d had to remove the chain mail as every link appeared to be covered in the blood of the enemies fallen. They’d been on the move for days now, after a fierce battle on the boarder, along the empty lands that lay adjacent to the vast sand dunes that stretched out to the horizon. He couldn’t see much around him in the light of the fire, only the few men that lay asleep around him. There were but a few remaining from the fight, they had taken heavy loses but the men that were here now, were alive because of him.

Erik had withdrawn what little men he had left under his command and fled into the woodland beyond the battleground. He could still see the people he had to leave behind, many of them still boys. Mortal wound covered men littered the ground as he ran. He inhaled the stench of death from day’s worth of combat as he went. The waste of life was an inevitability of war but it didn’t mean Erik took pride in taking those lives. He was a man before he was a soldier. He simply did as he was commanded to and that lead him and his remaining men on a potential suicide mission back into the heat of the battle. His Lord, a man by the name of Shaw had personally selected him for the secret ambush on the enemy camp.

Erik had taken the lead. It was late into the night when they arrived upon the encampment. They crouched down low in the long grass surrounding the embellished tents. With sword in hand, fitting into Erik’s grip like an old glove, he advanced. It was with little effort that he dispatched the two guards, one of which had nodded off on his watch, which had proven fatal for the pair of them. His men had kept watch on the outside, where the now fallen enemy soldiers once stood. Peeling back the heavy drape he entered the tent, the King lay unarmed and unsuspecting in peaceful slumber. A part of Erik always ached deep in his chest whenever he took a life, when the sword plunged deep into the man’s chest, the crimson blood seeped rapidly into the once noble king’s cream undershirt. His eyes, once a clear blue colour, seemed to drain of all shine and the colour faded to black as his eyes outwardly clouded over. His final breath escaped through the wound now open on his front, where Erik pulled his sword clear, smearing the metal with the end of it all. The war was now over.

The fire spit and crackled snapping him from his memories. The embers were dying down now, he hadn’t realised when he had drifted off but he could see the sunlight creeping over the horizon and beginning to cast a morning glow over the sleeping forms of his men.

“Lehnsherr!” A sharp gravelled voice caught him and he stood to attention, like any good soldier following orders.

“My lord?” Lord Shaw stood before him. He was a small man for such a grand title. One always expected the appearance of Lords and Kings that commanded vast realms to be more imposing. It was someone that could incite fear into the hearts of any man with a modest gaze. Shaw wasn’t just small in stature but in heart as well. It hadn’t taken Erik long to realise just how much greed clutched at this man’s soul. He had no care for any of his men, not in the same way Erik did.

“Come with me.” Shaw beckoned him over and disappeared inside his tent, one strikingly similar to the tent that had lead Erik to this very place in time. Upon entering the tent behind his Lord, Erik’s eyes were drawn over to a woman standing by an oak table that was decked with maps and wood carved soldiers on horseback. She was strikingly beautiful, far from the image that Shaw portrayed, she could have been a woman of the fae that his mother once told tale of when he was a child.

“My Lady.” Erik bowed his head at the woman, covered all in white silk that fell gracefully to the floor. She seemed out of place in the remnants of a war.

“Lehnsherr is it? My Lord Shaw has told me all about your heroic deed, slicing down the King whilst he slept, how very dirty of you.” She giggled at the description, it sent a chill down Erik’s spine. It wasn’t something he expected from a woman of such grace and beauty, to be entertained by the concept of such a cruel and torturous death.

“My Lady, I merely put an end to this terrible war, for my men’s safety.” This terrible war had begun only a few months prier. Erik remembers the day they were called into the square beneath the Lord’s balcony where he announced they would set out for the boarder. He’d heard word that a king from lands afar had taken the land for his own. Lord Shaw hadn’t taken too kindly to the assumption that the land was free for the taking. Such was he that greed filled his heart, what he couldn’t have others surely could not take for themselves either.

The land they fought for was never a belonging of one Lord over another’s to begin with. It had been declared over a hundred years before that no man could take the land that bordered the sand Dunes. No one alive today could recall the reasoning behind the decision but it had been passed down along with the legend of a great war waged between man and the mysterious fae that resided in the dunes. No one to Erik’s knowledge had even seen a person of the fae in that time, so Erik did not fully believe in the fae’s existence. Erik was a man who believed what he saw with his own eyes.

“We are indebted to you for your bravery, so much so that we have a proposition for you.” The woman, blonde hair pushed back behind her ear as she spoke. It was a gesture Erik had seen far too often in the likes of noble women who wanted something from a man.

“As honoured as I am that you would consider me, I must request that I leave for Genosha along with my men at first light.” Erik was done, the moment he pulled his sword from the chest of a noble man he had wanted nothing more than to go home.

“Hold firm indeed good sir, for you haven’t even heard my intention.” The lady appeared less in beauty before him now as her voice turned to that of a devious creature.

Erik simply stepped closer to the table that centred the room, she in turn took a step closer, taking a page from the top of the pile that spread across the top.

“You’ve heard of the legend of the dunes?” Shaw spoke up now. There was a foul grin on his face that did his, already creased features, no kindness.

“My mother used to tell me tales of the fae far out in the dunes, I was but a child living in a village not far from where we stand now, it lay on the edge of the sand. I would look out and wonder…” Erik’s mind drifted off to a time when, as a child, he would perch on the top of the tallest dune next to his village and look out across the ocean of sand, wondering if the legends were true. He had longed to see for himself a true person of the fae. “I was just a child who believed the vivid stories his mother would tell.” Erik didn’t want to give his feelings away so he snapped his mind closed.

“I believe the legend is true!” The woman, that hadn’t been introduced to Erik, crumpled the page within her grasp as she spoke out with such elation.

“Forgive me my Lady, but how can you sound so sure?” Erik asked seeing the excitement in her eyes that the stories, he suspected she’d also heard as a child, could possibly be true.

“Lady Frost was travelling with the King, upon his death, she passed along his treasures.” Shaw was now equally as excitable as the Lady Frost.

“I was a slave to the king, I am forever grateful to you for releasing me, even if you were unaware of your act.” She moved around the table and stood within Erik’s space, he could feel her warm breath on his face as she spoke. “These maps show the location of the city of the fae, with our combined armies we could take the city and all its treasures within.” She glanced over at Shaw who had the same menacing gleam in his eye as the beauty stood before him. It was unbecoming of a woman such as her.

“You plan to attack the fae? For what purpose do you wage another war? Are the combined lands that you both possess not enough?” Erik could feel the heat in the back of his neck rising up his face. He could feel the heat in his cheeks as his voice grew. The once excited glimmer in Lady Frost’s eyes was now replaced with that of dismay.

“The fae are no friend to man, it is only right that we take what should have been ours all those years ago.” She couldn’t possibly mean the Great War, the war in the legend that separated fae and mankind for all this time.

“Even if the legends are true, I will not lead my men into uncertainty when they have just survived a battle waged out of greed.” Erik knew he would be severely reprimanded for speaking to a noble in such a way but he didn’t care, he cared only for the men that still slept outside.

“You will do as your Lord commands, soldier!” Shaw had appeared beside him in a moment, his dagger in his hand now pressed tight to Erik’s ribs.

“You will not frighten me! I thought I was a soldier, believed I was fighting in wars that were justly begun. You, my Lord” Erik spat “You have shown me that I have been fighting for nothing but greed!” He hissed, the words seeping through his clenched teeth. He felt the dagger at his side go through his clothing, the cold metal now pressed dangerously against his skin.

“It is not greed that draw us to the fae, it is an act of revenge that has been years in the making.” Lady Frost spoke, she had returned to her place on the other side of the table and was keeping a close eye on the blade pressed against his side. He could sense that she wanted him alive. His skills as a swordsman were well known within the kingdom and he had no doubt she had heard of him.

“I will not fight!” He roared each word at the woman before him. His rage was so deep that he hadn’t even felt the heat of metal piercing skin as Shaw gently drove the tip of the knife into him.

“You will fight, sir, and you will obey me! No man is free while the fae live. If you do not join me then I will have to force you.” Erik was aware of the blade in his side but Shaw was skilled with such an act. He had heard of many backhanded deaths within the castle walls. Men who were killed in such a cowardly way, in the dark halls deeps within the castle in the dead of night where no one would hear your final breaths.

Little did Shaw know, that Erik was far more skilled in the art of killing than his reputation told.

His arm reached for his belt where he concealed a weapon too small for war but that came into its element in close combat. He pulled himself free from the blade spinning and stepping to cause confusion for Shaw. When he saw his opening he lunged forward, the small curve tipped blade in hand slicing across Shaw’s cheek. There was a shrill scream from Lady Frost, as he broke free from the tent charging out into the morning light. He could feel the warmth from the blood on his blade trickling down his wrist as he ran towards his encampment. The tent bust open behind him as an enraged Shaw, now bleeding profusely from his cheek, pointed at the nearest guard, who had been watching Erik race towards them. “Kill any man who follows Lehnsherr.” Erik’s blood ran cold at the order, his men would surely come to defend him as he had done so many times for them. Erik slowed to a stop the blade held tight in his white knuckled grip. The forest was silent, the only sound coming from the last whips of flame in the fire pit bellow his feet.

The guards were now circling him like the vultures they were. For they served a vulture therefore that’s what they were.

“Put it down!” The guard Shaw had addressed had seemingly taken great pleasure in being placed in charge. He advanced on him slowly his own sword drawn and ready to strike. The blade in his hand was lowering as he narrowed his eyes at the young men around him, all of who had served under him and who he’d promised to return home to their families.

“Erik, why do you fight?” One of the boys, a young man who had not too long ago been asleep beside his feet, now looked at him with great worry in his eyes.

“Do not fight them my brothers, I am the one who must face the consequences of my decisions.” He didn’t have time to explain to them what had transpired behind the walls of the tent, but he could beg for them not to fight.

“Lock him up, put him in the cart for now, we will require his services in time.” Shaw was up behind him, his voice shrill in his ear. Erik dropped the knife to the floor and allowed a moment of pause where he laid out his hands before him. The guard, with a nod from Shaw, raced over to entwine his hands in a rope. The material was rough and was pulled so tightly around his wrists that, after he was dragged over to the carts, were already beginning to graze his skin.

“Kill the rest!” Shaw’s voice bellowed through the trees as the remaining loyal members of his army turned to the few men that had defended Erik moments ago. He pulled his arm free from the tight hold the guard had on him and slammed his body weight into the side of the other man, knocking him from his feet.

A mighty roar escaped him as he pulled the sword free from the leather sheath on the fallen man and even with his hands bound he began to slay the oncoming attackers. One by one he sliced through their armour and ploughed through the falling bodies until he could see his men. There were so few of them left, the two remaining loyal soldiers of Shaw, each grabbed a hold of a man. Their swords pressed to the necks of Erik’s brother, as they taunted Erik, who didn’t stop advancing. Using all his might he bowed his head and charged through both his man and the soldier laying them flat out on the ground. The young boy from before was now scampering away as fast as his feet could go, leaving a dazed soldier in his wake. Erik towered over the man kicking away his sword that had fallen on impact. His chest ached with the pain of what he was about to do. He swiped the edge of his blade across his neck. The man now seemed so much younger as he grasped his neck with both hands trying to hold back the flow of blood. He was crying, the tears mixing with blood and dirt that now stained his cheek.

“I’m sorry my brother” Erik whispered swiping the blade once more across his neck to end his suffering. Erik’s attention was drawn to the other remaining soldier. A part of him prayed he would just let go but the quivering boy now standing before him with another man’s life in his hands, stood firm.

“Don’t do it, I beg you.” Erik never begged especially not in battle, but this wasn’t like any combat he’d seen before, here he faced murdering his brothers.

The hand that clasped the handle of the sword was shaking violently, it was so intense it was leaving graze marks on the young boys neck as he cried out in pain at each point of contact.

“Let him go” Erik growled stepping closer his own sword now raised.

The sword must have slipped in the soldiers grasp because in a moment of laps Erik saw the sword fall from his hand cutting through the boy’s neck, cutting off his cries forever.

Erik screamed out, he couldn’t hear anything past the ringing in his own ears where the blood was pumping too fast. His eyes squeezed close and with another roar into the silent morning, now strewn with death at his feet, he took his chance and ran. Not daring to look back to see if anyone had tried to chase him down. His legs pumped fast beneath him his arms still tied together at the wrists, which staggered his escape. His legs kept tripping beneath him and with nothing to catch his fall, his face scrapped against the frozen ground. Erik pushed with every burst of energy he could and before long he opened his eyes, not even realising he’d had them closed. Looking around him the trees had cleared. He must have travelled some distance in a space of time he couldn’t even fathom. At least he was clear of Shaw and his men, he was free.

Erik couldn’t risk anyone catching his trail so he set off running again, this time at a slower pace to conserve the energy he had remaining. His feet hit something cold and looking down his boots were submerged in a shallow layer of snow. He’d climbed higher up onto a small crest of a hill and beyond was covered in crisp white snow. He knew it was colder in the north so wasn’t surprised to see the frozen wasteland. The choice was clear, go back and face certain death in whatever form that took, Shaw’s blade or from the violence facing the fae, or go on into the cold and pray for sanctuary soon.

Erik dove his feet down the slope into the deeper snow and ploughed on.


	2. II Two

The dunes were a place of peace and had been for nearly a hundred years. Charles wasn’t alive when the war broke out but he was familiar with the tales told by the older fae in the court. The fae could live for hundreds of years without ageing a day. For Charles, he was still young in the eyes of the elders. Despite being nearly eighty-five in years he still held the look of that of a man no older than thirty in human years. Charles had been born into the court of the fae, a prince in all but title, for his mother was the daughter of the then King. His mother had died some years before when he was still just a child. Disgraced and stripped of her title, he was never told the reason why. She was someone with a mournful soul that never truly healed from the damage that had been caused. To this day all he had been told was the tale of man influencing her mind and damaging her soul. He was taught from an early age that men were to be feared and that danger lay at the border to their world.

Despite their warnings, Charles’ curiosity and thirst for knowledge beyond that of his own people, had drawn him further out to the edge of the dunes. Over the years he had ventured further out and would spend his day sitting on the top of the tallest dune looking out over the border in the hopes that one day he’d see mankind. He’d seen animals, deer and had even once seen a fox race across the empty grassland beyond the dunes. But never had he seen a man. Over the years his trips out to the edge would become more frequent and would spend entire days sitting on the top of the ridge. It was a day like no other when he’d ventured out to one of his favourite spots. This particular area was where the sand met the cold snowy ground beyond. He’d been cautious of the snow when he first discovered it and had taken a few excursions out to this spot to finally get up the courage to investigate. He’d lain out on the sand letting his arm reach tentatively out over the crest that seemed to create a physical barrier between the two worlds. Eventually after a few moments of hesitation his fingertips brushed the cold crumbling substance. His hand recoiled back when the white fluffy structure seemed to disappear from his fingers before his eyes. It wasn’t until later, on another try that he realised the substance disappeared upon contact with heat.

It was late that night when he’d returned to the city and crept into the forbidden library that he discovered the substances name, it was snow. It was also that same night as he attempted to return to his room that he’d been caught.

“What could you possibly have been doing in the forbidden library?” The voice was soft and whispered into the darkness. Charles froze but his shoulders relaxed when he recognised the voice.

“Raven, must you always sneak up on me?” He asked rounding the corner where the voice had emanated from to find his sister. Long blonde curls flowing down gracefully past her shoulders. Her crystal blue nightdress floating at her feet and seemed to glisten in the moonlight that seeped through the open archway beside them.

“Must you always sneak away from me?” She asked with a laugh. She was the only person who knew of his little excursions out to the border. She was a curious child herself so she hadn’t been surprised when she’d discovered him sneaking back through the crucible one time.

“You know I mean no harm in my curiosity…I simply wish to know more, more than the elders tell us” Charles almost whined, like he’d had this conversation much too often for it to become weary.

“I don’t mind, you know I love hearing your stories of the border but I worry for you Charles, what happens if you come across a person of man, what if they harm you?” Raven was worried for her older brother and although the tales of mankind fascinated her also, she headed the warnings of the elders much more than Charles did.

“Even if that were to happen, whose to say all mankind are dangerous and evil. Just because that’s what we’ve been told does not make it so.” Charles was a kind soul, he had a heart for knowledge and understanding and he cared for others far more than he cared for himself. It was something that often worried Raven for her brother, as experienced in his travels as he was, he was still naïve to the mysteries of man. What he knew of them hadn’t come from experience it came from the pages of old scrolls written centuries ago, back when the fae and mankind lived in peace.

“You are relentless brother, one of these day you’ll be caught by someone other than me, and they wont be as forgiving as I.” It seemed after that the discussion was over. One they had had many times over the years and would undoubtedly have again.

Charles slipped up to his room. A small space set to the back of the castle, away from the main rooms of the elders. He sometimes thought that the room he’d been given as a child was once a servants quarters due to the size and the hidden passage he’d found behind the wall. The stone walled passageway was windowless and seemed to slope down, exiting at the other end out into the courtyard bellow. His suspicions that this was once a servants hatch was heightened when he realised the passageway came out right next to the old kitchen’s entrance. No prince of the fae in times gone by would have been subjected to living in close proximity to the servants.

He hadn’t minded, for he knew his place in this kingdom. It wasn’t one of nobility despite his blood ties to the throne. His mother was the rightful heir but upon her disgrace she was stripped of that right along with any of her offspring. Raven was the exception to the rule and was treated with a little more regard than Charles ever was. Although curious like her brother, she had done all that was asked of her from the day she could walk. Their uncle had taken a liking to Raven for her obedience and as a reward had lifted some of the restrictions he held over them both but only for her. His uncle disregarded Charles, due to his disobedience and curious mind. There had been one too many occasions during sessions of the court, of which by their laws, Charles and Raven had been permitted to attend, despite their uncle’s grievances on the subject. It was during these sessions that Charles had spoken his true feelings towards mankind and as his uncle had defined it, ‘The rambling opinions of a blind fool’. Charles had spoken less after that and had learnt to keep his views of the world to himself.

Morning broke and Charles was up earlier than the rest of his family. As was often the case for he’d learnt quickly that access to the crucible was limited. He crept down the secret passage. The limitations to higher society had revealed some benefits.

He entered the courtyard being careful to stay close to the shadows at risk of one of the guards spotting him. He had been caught once, back when he was a child and first began venturing through the crucible. He had played it off that he wanted to take a walk through the lower districts before sunrise when it was quieter. The guard on duty had taken him at his word, not wanting to question a member of the royal family, even if he was one with a disgraced name. This had lead to years of his family’s belief that he left early in the morning to take a walk and became an easy way for him to excuse his early rise if ever he were caught. Although he’d much rather they didn’t catch him at all.

It didn’t take him long to get to the crucible as they kept it close to the castle for security. No person of the fae was permitted through the enchanted gateway without express permission from the king. The current King had erected it after the Great War using some of the strongest fae magic to construct it. Its purpose was simple, the block out mankind by blocking their kingdom from their view. It was to keep them safe behind the walls the crucible created. It had been a long time since the gate was last used by order of the king. Charles was only ten when it had happened but he remembers it to this day. The King had sent out their finest warriors to the border, at the time Charles had been told not to worry that they were simply securing the border but Charles had later heard, whilst hiding in one of his many hiding places dotted around the castle, that there had been a small band of men attempting to venture onto the dunes in search of their kingdom.

It had been many years since anyone dared challenge the fae. Because of that the security around the crucible had subsided to the point where Charles could slip through undetected each morning and evening when the guards changed from night to day. It had become a routine and today was no different.

The guards had wandered back up to the castle to swap over with the next sentinels this was Charles opportunity and with a light foot he ducked through the shimmering archway and the glittering world of the fae faded out around him and was replaced with the course sand of the dunes. He heaved a sigh of relief, for although he had made it through undetected countless times before he still felt a rush of relief when he knew he was finally free. Free to explore the world, for as far as his courage could take him.

His courage had taken him to the furthest edge of the dunes and he began the short walk from the gateway. Looking back he could still see the shimmering portal fading away in the distance until it resembled something similar to a mirage in the desert. It wasn’t long before Charles reached the dune he was heading towards, the one that paralleled the expanse of snow that he’d become so fond of. Settling down for the day he pulled out a wrapped package of bread and cheese he had packed and pulled out a well-loved book, based on the damage to the page edges. Charles was content as he began to read, the book was full of images, worlds he’d never see, kingdoms of man that seemed so close on the pages but were in reality further away than he’d ever get to travel.

These pages would have to satisfy his curiosity for now. Charles often wondered how long that would be the case before he’d need more.

…………………………………………………………………………..

The snow had stopped falling but the last few miles of gentle flurry had proved valuable to Erik. The snow had settled behind him covering his footprints as he slowed his escape. He’d lost track of all time, he hadn’t stopped even as the night sky shone above his head and it went unnoticed by him. His destination still unknown, all he knew was that he needed to get as far away from Lord Shaw as he could. He was following the ridge along the dunes so he knew he was maintaining the same course. Heading North as far as he could go, for if he returned south he would most likely be met by a band of Shaw’s men sooner rather than later and he couldn’t risk going back. Erik was exhausted both mind and body, his legs had slowed to a gentle trudge. What little energy he had left was being used to drag one foot in front of the other through the thick snow that only appeared the be getting deeper the further he went. It was midday when he eventually came upon a tree line to the east that grew into a deeper forest beyond. To the West still lay the sand dunes in all their glory towering above him. Erik took a deep breath in, filling his lungs to capacity. The fresh air seemed warmer as the breeze from the West gushed over him. It was a welcome release from the bitter cold that had seeped through the wraps on his legs and down through his boots. Levelling his gaze he pushed himself forward but it was only after a few meagre steps that his foot caught mid drag on the other and sent him tumbling forward, head over heal and gravity dragged him down a hidden slope over the crest of a hill that had been hidden in the snow. The world spun around him from sky to deep-set snow as he rolled to the bottom, his back taking the brunt of the fall as he landed face up towards the clear blue sky.

He’d landed in a shallow valley of sorts. An area small enough to hide him from any distant traveller passing by and high enough on all sides that it sheltered him from the elements, even for a short time. Erik’s breathing settled as he lay there looking up at the sky. His back ached at the base of his spine where he’d hit the ground and his wrists now raw to bleeding where the rope still bound him. It would take him a moment to recover before he had the drive to get up and moving once more.

He’d been on the move for at least a day and a half and he was beginning to feel the subtle ache in his stomach from not having eaten for days. The last meal he remembers having the night before the attack, he’d managed to divide up the little rations they had left between his men and had a measly portion of bread for him. The snow had plastered over his face in a light dusting as he’d fallen and he fluttered his eyelashes freeing them from the sting of the frozen water.

Erik believed his mind was deceiving him when a singular cream coloured blur fluttered over his line of sight. Running his hand over his face to free it from the remaining flakes of snow he strained his eyes up at the sky that was so bright it was almost blinding him. There in the middle of the span of blue above him was a moth. His little knowledge of such creatures was evident in that he couldn’t possibly place the species but what little he did know told him that it was a moth and not a butterfly that beat before him.

“Where did you come from?” He whispered, his voice course from not having drunk any liquid for days and from breathing in the bitter cold wind.

The Moth seemed to dance above him playfully, swooping down without batting a wing flying just within his grasp before darting back off into the sky. If Erik was of right mind he wouldn’t have believed it but in his state he could have sworn it was playing with him. Erik’s fascination with the only living creature he’d seen over the last few days was enough to keep his attention long enough for the moth to flitter away, drawing his eyes with it. As he followed its path the lone insect bounced back towards the dunes. Erik twisted his body to keep his gaze on the moth and his eyes watched as it hopped over the ridge and disappeared out of view.

In a moment of panic that seemed to rise in his chest at having lost the creature from sight, Erik crawled up the slope so he could just about see over the ridge and that’s when he spotted him.

The man was sitting atop a shallow dune his back to Erik. All he could see of the man was that he was young, barely just a man. He had thick brown hair that was brushed back from his face as he slowly turned his head to the side. The thin linen shirt billowed in the breeze revealing the fair colour of his form beneath.

The moth playfully circled the man’s head pulling his gaze around till he was facing Erik. The first thing he noticed now that he couldn’t take his eyes off was the deep blue eyes looking back at him. They were like looking into a crystal clear pool of water and they appeared to shimmer in the sunlight whenever he turned his head to just the right angle. He was beautiful. There was a presence around him that drew Erik in, like a siren in his mind drawing him to the other man. He’d never felt anything so strong before and he knew that this couldn’t be just any ordinary man.

“Who are you?” his voice was quiet and softer than before. Almost a whisper and he feared the man hadn’t even heard him speak.

“Are you addressing me?” The man’s voice was lyrical and weak he sounded more like the young boy his features portrayed him to be.

“You are the only other person senseless enough to be out here.” Erik added, he hadn’t meant to snap at the boy but he couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing. “Are you an angel?” His voice tempered as his mind began to run away with him. The many possibilities for this man’s existence now playing out before him.

“I am flattered you think so, but I am no angel.” Erik could get used to this man’s voice, it brought a warmth to him that he never felt possible.

“You are no man.” It wasn’t a question and Erik refused to speak it as one.

“I am not of man.” The man seemed to chuckle softly at the suggestion, his eyes cast down at the sand that was falling between his fingers. He seemed nervous in his actions. Erik pushed up on the ground, his bound hands struggling to hold his weight but he successfully lifted up onto his knees so he could properly take in the man before him. Now he could see more clearly over the ridge and he spotted the belongings laid forgotten on the sand. The well-read book lay open on a discarded page by his side.

“Then where are you from?” Erik whispered forcing his gaze back to those eyes, the eyes that brought so much warmth yet a sudden fear that seemed to itch just under the surface of his skin.

The man shot his eyes to Erik, the look of sheer panic on his face at the question. This boy seemed just as scared as he was feeling inside, Erik just wore it better.

“You will not harm me?” The man seemed sceptical and cautious of Erik. Erik even noticed that he’d slid back on the dune until he too was resting on his knees. The man looked ready to flee.

“Not unless you cause me harm first.” Erik simply stated. He was a soldier and that came with the simple logic of attack only if attacked.

“I am…that is…I am one with the fae.” The anxiety clearly written on his face now, the tight line that his mouth now formed and the dull colour in his previously bright eyes had faded.

Erik startled back, he couldn’t comprehend what he was seeing. Could this really be what he’d spent his life wondering about? Could this man that has appeared before him in his time of need be the one thing that had caused his escape in the first place. His mind jerked back to the memory of Shaw and Lady Frost, the map, the one that would lead them to the fae. Erik stumbled to his feet kicking up the snow beneath him. The man seemed to tense at the sudden movement and his eyes grew wide as he watched Erik’s reaction.

“You fear me?” He sounded hurt his voice matched the pain in his face.

“You should be the one to fear me" His downcast eyes matched his soft but guilty tone. He suddenly snapped his eyes back to the man before him, "leave now you are not safe here!” Erik didn’t mean to shout at the man and evidently the outburst startled him enough to send him flying back against the sand. Without another question the man leapt up and began running off into the dunes. To Erik it seemed as if he were running towards nothing, but the boy seemed to know where he was heading, even in his panic. Erik took his own opportunity and sprinted off towards the tree line, he needed to get as far away from this spot, far from this man as he could. If Shaw were still tracking him and if he found the remnants of their meeting it would surely lead them straight back to the boy. Something in Erik couldn’t live with himself if he’d been the cause of any harm coming to this mysterious boy he’d discovered on the sand.

Looking back briefly as he reached the opening to the forest he spotted just on the horizon the boy, he too had turned back just for a moment. Erik couldn’t help but spot the flash of something in his eye. It was as if he wanted to return to him that something in him wanted him to run back to Erik. With a short nod from Erik telling the boy it was okay, he turned and ran off disappearing behind a dune and seemingly gone forever. If his men had died for nothing the least Erik could do was save this innocent boy from Shaw’s grasp.


	3. III Three

Charles hadn’t stopped running. His legs collapsed beneath him as he tumbled back through the crucible, hoping no one was around to see him return. Charles landed on the floor as he fell through the gateway his hands grazing the rough paving bellow him. His heart raced, taking in his surroundings he realised there were no guards in sight. Thinking he must have just caught them on their walk round of the palace courtyard he slipped away gripping onto any modicum of shadow he could find. His back was cold against the stone walls of the empty hall that the crucible was kept in. There appeared to be only one way in and out of the hall, but Charles was a young fae who had spent his childhood crawling through any hiding place he could find just to get away from the hateful glare of his uncle. Charles pushed back the loose brick in the wall and slid it to the side revealing a passageway through into the courtyard beyond. From here he could quietly slip away back to his room and if he were noticed now he could play it off easily, for there were no rules against a member of the court wandering the palace grounds.

By the time he reached the corridor leading to his room his racing heart had settled slightly but his breathing gave away his excursion. He thought he was home free and safe from his ordeal in the dunes when a hand reached out of the darkness grabbing the fabric of his shirt till he was forced to stop and face the new comer.

“Charles! Where have you been?” Raven. Charles physically relaxed, he had never been so happy to see someone familiar in all his life.

“Nowhere” Charles murmured, he didn’t want Raven to worry and he certainly didn’t want her to panic enough that she would go to uncle about what he’d seen.

“Liar, your clothes are damp, as if you’ve been running…your breathing is off…Charles what happened?” Raven knew, she had that look in her eye that told Charles his game was up there was no convincing her now.

“I was out in the Dunes again” He played it off as if it were as simple and uneventful as the day before.

“Something happened out there that has startled you?” She asked, she could see the fear still creeping into his gaze.

“You’re right, something did happen…but Raven I beg of you, you must not speak a word of this to uncle!” Charles gripped her wrists tight as he pleaded to her. She considered him a moment, with her own deep blue eyes, a common feature amongst the royalty of the fae bloodline. She could see not just fear but a spark of something more, could it be curiosity she couldn't be sure. She had seen her brother’s curious gaze many times before but this was different there was an intensity to it this time that she’d never witnessed before.

“I shall not say a word, but Charles what could have happened to work you up this way?” She took hold of his wrists so they were locked together huddled in the darkness outside his room.

“Not here” He whispered, looking around her shoulder at the vast corridor beyond. He knew no guard or warrior would come their way but he couldn’t take the risk.

“Inside” She used her grip on her brother’s arm to pull him into his room sliding the lock shut behind them. “Speak!” She demanded moving them further into the room.

Charles paced the familiar room his mind was still racing trying to make sense of what he had seen. Now he was safe he could replay the event in his mind, what had the man said, why did he look so scared.

“I saw a man.” Charles began, the gasp that escaped his sister told him how serious his encounter had been. “He was lost…and bound…he spoke to me.” Charles voice went soft as he recalled the man’s soft voice that had asked him if he were an angel. How he wished he could have heard the man’s name.

“Bound? Where did he come from?” Raven was full of questions, Charles could feel it just at the edge of her mind. As children they had realised quite quickly that they had a special connection, one that linked their minds together and it was only under extreme bouts of emotion that they had been able to feel and hear each other’s emotions and thoughts.

“I do not know where he came from, all I know is he warned me…he told me to fear him” Charles hadn’t been afraid, not really. Although the shock of seeing a human man before him had startled him into his run, he couldn’t deny how he felt in the man’s presence. The man with the green eyes, the way he looked at Charles had a strange calming effect. “Raven, I wasn’t afraid!” Charles huffed out a short laugh, one that sounded as if he’d discovered something wonderful and foolish at the same time.

“Your reaction tells me otherwise” Raven added, her sceptical brow pulled tight. She had seen Charles' reaction when she grabbed him, seen the hint of fear in his eye.

“My reaction was one born from years of being told men were something to fear, but Raven I saw his eyes, his soul, he meant me no harm.” Charles held his hand over his heart, it had begun to beat rapidly again. Clutching the material of his shirt tight in his fist.

“He could have meant to trick you, Charles, please promise me you don’t plan to seek this man out?” She asked, her worry for her brother evident on her face.

“I’m unlikely to ever see him again,” Charles chanced a look at his sister, breaking away the vacant stare he’d held on a random spot on the wall. For his eyes were in the here and now but his mind was back on the dunes starring into the perfect green pools of the mysterious man’s eyes. “But Raven I cannot deny how exhilarating it was, to finally see for myself a real human…he was unbelievable.” Charles muttered the last part his eyes drifting back to the vacant spot on the wall, his fist softened over his chest as he felt his heart beat below it. It had really happened.

“He’s a threat to our very existence, you must remember that…” Raven could see he wasn’t paying her any attention, his eyes focused intently to one spot but there was no recognition behind them. They were vacant. “Charles, promise me!” She knew her brother well enough to know he wouldn’t let this interaction go without further investigation. He was too curious for his own good sometimes and she often was left to pick up the pieces of his mistakes. “Charles!” She snapped him out of whatever memory he was trapped in and he turned to face her like he’d just been woken from a dream he’d rather have stayed put in.

“I can take care of myself Raven” He snapped, his face stern.

“I trust you can…you should get some rest, you look pale” Raven’s voice grated with irritation at the stubbornness of her brother.

Raven watched him for a moment longer, blustering out a deep sigh before leaving him to his thoughts. She grew tired of quarrelling with him about the dangers of the outside world.

Charles, however, was going to struggle to find rest after his encounter. He was still riled up from the events of the day and he was restlessly pacing. He couldn’t shake the image of those bright green eyes. Charles was slammed back suddenly, heart racing once more, only this time it wasn’t a memory that had knocked his breath out. An image flashing through his mind, it wasn’t like a memory, for it brought with it no sense of calm at reliving an event that could no longer effect his mind. This image was that of the same green-eyed man, still bound by his wrists and in a flash a number of images struck his mind so that caused Charles had to scrunch his eyes closed when a shock of pain swept his head. The images depicted the man being dragged by his wrists behind another man on horseback. The man on the horse wore something akin to the armour their fae warriors wore into battle. Charles could feel a tight pain around his wrists causing him to rub them frantically trying to erase the pain.

“Argh!” Charles yelled out in pain as he fell to his knees sending another lightning bolt of pain this time straight up his spine into his head. It felt like someone had slammed a hard round object right down into the middle of his back. Another image flashed through his mind, the man being held down by what Charles assumed was a soldier. Charles clutched his head with both hands pulling at the hair trying anything to ease the pain. Another image, this time he could hear a voice yelling, but it wasn’t in the room with him it was inside his mind like it was part of a nightmare he couldn’t wake up from.

_‘You will not harm him!’_

The man’s voice, Charles had only heard it once and for a few moments but he knew it was the green-eyed man.

Charles quickly realised he was feeling the pain of everything that appeared in the images behind his eyes. He felt his upper arms tense, as if someone was holding him down. Suddenly his left side burst into a flame of intense aching. It felt like he’d been slammed against a wall.

In another flash at the forefront of his mind, the pain stopped. No more images came through. Charles peeled his eyes opened and was finally able to take in a real breath looking at the familiar surroundings. It felt like he’d woken from a dream as his body settled back into reality. Lifting up his shirt on his left side he saw nothing to reveal that it had ever been in such pain to begin with. His skin around his wrists was clear, not even a scratch.

Charles managed to right himself using the bedpost to steady his shaky legs. He’d shared a connection with Raven for many years and on occasion they had shared emotions but he’d never experience anything quite as intense as that. Why, though, would he be linked to this man, if in fact these images were the truth of what the man was going through? Why him? He thought. Now there was no doubt he would have to find this man again, he had to know he was okay. He needed to know these images were false.

Something strong was pulling him back out into the dunes and back towards this man he’d met. It was at this moment in his train of thought that something caught his eyes, a blur of cream colour fluttering past his vision. He froze as his eyes landed on a moth the same moth he’d seen out on the dunes only this time it wasn’t dancing around him. The moth was perched on the wooden beam of the bedpost drawing his gaze to it. Without a second to think the moth flapped its wings and darted off flying with purpose towards the open doorway that lead down the secret passage to the courtyard. Something in Charles knew he had to follow it.

So without hesitation he grabbed his cloak from the end of his bed wrapping it tightly around his small frame, pulling up the hood he crept down the passage after the moth.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The snow was clearing around him as he drove further into the woods. He avoided the odd patch here and there to prevent his feet from further damage to the elements. Not far back he’d found a shallow pool of water that had once been snow but had now melted away leaving behind something fresh for him to drink. It had been a welcome relief and one that had spurred him on with newfound energy. Erik was beginning to feel less like he was being chased and more like a free man. He still had the binds on his wrists and it was becoming even more uncomfortable for him.

He’d come across a small covering of boulders that seemed to make a narrow cave in a rock face in amongst the trees. Crawling inside he’d managed to sleep for a short while. He knew it hadn’t been long because the sun breaking through the trees was still overhead. Erik took the opportunity whilst he was under cover and out of sight to try and remove the ropes around his wrists. He found a jagged edge of a rock that had clearly broken away leaving a sharp enough edge that he could grind the rope against it until it eventually frayed away releasing him at long last.

The damage to his skin was deep and would most likely leave a lasting scar. One of many he’d received during his time as a soldier for Lord Shaw. He remembered the dagger and removed his shirt that was now covered in filth, to assess the damage to his ribs. Beneath a bespattering of bruises in various stages of recovery was a small nick in the skin soaked in brown dried blood, his blood. Dipping his hand in a puddle of dirty water, better than nothing, he wiped away most of the dried blood to reveal the cut to his skin. It wasn’t deep enough to reach anything vital so he wasn’t concerned about it healing. It would hurt for a while but Erik had suffered worse.

As he tried to get some more sleep he was woken by the distinct sound of hooves somewhere in the distance. He would know that sound anywhere and he prayed to anyone that was listening that it wasn’t who he thought it was.

He knew he couldn’t stay hidden here, despite the cover it was a shallow cave and if anyone came past here he would be found in an instant. With his unbound hands now free and the burst of adrenaline now coursing through his veins he made a break for it. Erik ran in the direction he thought the hoofs were moving away from. Little did he know that the small band of men were swinging around the woodland and heading straight for him.

He reached an exposed clearing that appeared to have an ingrained path cutting straight through the centre. He had to find cover and his heart was picking up the pace as he heard the sound getting closer. He used the path as a guide to find a thicker patch of woodland. He knew it was over when the hooves where right on him, he didn’t dare look back for fear of what he might be faced with.

Shirtless and exposed to the elements, injured and exhausted he pushed as hard as he could letting his legs and his intuition get him out of this situation.

But it wasn’t enough.

He felt the weight of something hard hit him square in the back sending him flying a few feet ahead of him at the force of the punch. Erik groaned using what little he had left in him to turn and face his attacker. He was not a coward he was a solider.

The man towering above him was one he instantly recognised. Erik had ridden with him into battle beside Shaw, he had even dragged him free of an enemy blow. Now he was towering high above him atop his horse that huffed a warm shot of air directly onto Erik. The horse stomped its hoof and Erik had to slide out of its way.

“Well, well, I know Lord Shaw will be especially keen to see you again” The solider, Azaezel, he recalled his name being, snarled down at Erik.

“I will not fight for his cause!” Erik barked back, his voice was all he had left, with no weapon and armour he was as vulnerable as the day he was born.

“We’ll see about that, get him up, we’re taking you to Shaw!” It was evident in Azaezel’s voice that he was pleased with his capture and he was ever hopeful that his Lord and master would be equally as gratified by his capture.

It wasn’t far to Shaw’s camp but it was an painful journey for Erik. His wrists now bound once more with fresh binds that were tethered to the saddle of Azaezel’s horse. He was being dragged along behind and these men were hell bent on making him suffer. Azaezel even allowed his horse to sprint off with a kick to his side sending Erik dragging along the surface behind it. The torture hadn’t lasted long when the other man riding along side them called out that he could see the camp in the distance.

“He’ll want you in one piece I imagine, mores the pity” Azaezel scoffed as he slowed his horse and gave Erik all of a second to right himself.

The camp had clearly been moved from where Erik had originally escaped from a few days before. It was like a distant memory at this point, the memory still fresh in his mind had overpowered any thoughts of Shaw and his men. The blue eyes were plastered there like a permanent fixture.

The camp had also grown in size significantly; it was almost a full army. Lady Frost must have finally joined her resources with those left of Shaw’s. Erik was dragged through the make shift streets between tents and lead up to an abandoned stronghold that had clearly not been used for centuries. The gatehouse to the single story structure was crumbling in on itself, till all that was left was an exposed stairway to the left that appeared to lead to a watch post. Inside the round stone walls that too were crumbling and didn’t seem to be able to keep out anything anymore, not even the nesting birds along the ridge of the stone.

Erik was taken through an exposed doorway that he imagined once held a strong oak door but was now much like the rest of the place. Inside his eyes fell on a circle of men, heavily armed with pole arms, one of them held a huge battle axe that was double sided and the sunlight glistened off the sharpened edge. A few more men cleared a path all of them held a snarled gaze at Erik as he passed them, one or two even drew their swords. Undoubtedly to show their allegiance to Shaw, it was something Erik had done himself under Shaw’s command.

Azaezel had dismounted somewhere back in the camp and was dragging Erik by a long rein until he was feet away from Shaw and the Lady Frost. He pulled in the excess rope until he yanked it towards him bringing Erik to his knees once more.

“You asked for Sir Lehnsherr, My Lord” Azaezel bowed his head in respect of his leader. Erik couldn’t help but scoff at the sight of his grovelling.

“Indeed I did, thank you Azaezel, you have done me proud.” Shaw grasped a strong hand over the soldier’s cheek and Erik audibly rolled his eyes. He knew his mistake instantly but he couldn’t help but be bored by the pathetic display. “As for you, Lehnsherr!” Shaw spat his name and Erik flinched as the remnants of rage hit his face full force feeling a trickle of something wet against his cheek. “You ran away! Of course you will have to be punished for that and as much as it would thrill me to slit you from navel to nose…” Shaw got down close to Erik’s face and he could smell the rancid stench on his breath. “I still need you!” Shaw was playing to his men and when he suddenly spun round and drove his boot into Erik’s chest sending him flat on his back, there was a raucous cheer from the crowd.

“Enough! Sebastian step away, let me see him!” Lady Frost, her appearance had changed, she was no longer the figure of grace and beauty he’d seen before. Now she resembled that of one of her strongest men. Her hair pulled back in an intricate braid that fell down her shoulder that was clad in the cleanest looking chain mail Erik had ever seen. It wasn’t armour that had seen battle and despite her attempt at fitting into the role she so obviously wanted to portray, Erik could see past the ruse.

Erik rose back up so he was sitting on his knees again, it wasn’t the most comfortable but at least he wasn’t being dragged anymore. Lady Frost made her way closer to him until she was just as close as Shaw was moments ago, only her breath was slightly more lady like.

She starred him down and in a moment of rage deep in his chest he lunged forward sending a wad of spit directly into her eye. Erik didn’t see her reaction because he was being grabbed by the back of his head, someone’s fist griped tight in the curls of auburn hair at the base of his neck. He grunted in pain but he held strong never letting his true emotions see the light of day.

“Emma, are you alright? My Lady” Shaw was by her side with a rag ready to wipe away the offensive substance.

“I’m fine! No need to fuss.” She turned her menacing glare back at Erik only this time after a moment of taking in his features she paused, her head tilted like a curious child trying to understand. “Hold him up,” She commanded at the soldier gripping him tight. She came as close as any person would dare to with a stranger, especially one that just spat in her eye.

  
“You’ve seen the fae!” She half whispered but the audible gasp and murmurs from the crowd told him she’d meant for them to hear.

“I’ve been alone in the harsh wilds of the north for three days!” He barked, avoiding her statement, for he knew it was a statement and not a question but he didn’t want her to know that.

“That may be true, but you have that spark in your eye…I’ve seen it once before many years ago…It’s the look a man gets after he’s bared witness to the eyes of a fae.” She sucked up a breath and made herself stand tall above him. If she was going for intimidating it wouldn’t work on Erik. She gently paced in a circle smirking at the astonished faces of the crowd, she was trying to draw them in and keep their attention. If she meant to humiliate him that, too would fall flat. “Not just any fae either, a fae aligned with royal blood…who have you met?” Her voice grew in size as she snapped her attention back to him, she seemed angry at the idea that Erik had met with royalty.

Erik’s heart seemed to clench at the idea that the young man he’d seen had not only been a fae but a rather important one at that.

“I spent three days in the wilderness…” Emma slapped him across the face as he began to speak. The action took him by surprise and he lost his breath upon impact.

“Do not even dare to lie to me again!” Emma’s voice boomed over everyone but with a flash of realisation in her eyes she lowered her hand and carefully composed herself. “We could use that, now you’ve made a connection to this fae…I can feel it, like an aurora around you, there is a bond forged between you” She scoffed at the idea.

“You will not harm him!” Erik spat, his sudden urge to protect this stranger from the monsters before him was suddenly very strong. He had only met the man for a moment, how was it that a bond had been formed between them, especially one so strong for Emma Frost to take note.

“So, you did see him, you will tell me who he was!” Emma demanded, her authoritative tone returned.

“I wont! I do not know his name! Even if I did, I would not risk his life for your gain!” Erik had taken a liking to the boy when he first met him and the fact his image hadn’t left his mind since the moment he saw him disappear over that dune was apparent.

“We’ll see about that, take him away, lock him up until he decides he wants to co-operate” Emma waved him away like he was a fly causing her an inconvenience. He was nothing but a tool to her and Erik prayed that wherever this man was now that he could hear his cry to stay away, to stay safe!

His mind held nothing else other than those sparkling blue eyes, even as they threw him against a frozen brick wall and his left side burst into burning hot pain. He had been dragged down some stairs, under the room where Shaw and Frost held their reign. The only light seeping through was from a crack in the wall where the rain from a previous night was now dripping down on him. The iron gate slammed behind him and he couldn’t help the flinch as he rolled on his side finally letting his emotions free now he was away from the watchful eyes of the guards. Erik gripped his side and rocked himself gently in such a way his mother used to rock him as a child when he’d scraped his knee. He was alone now and he was quietly thankful for the sound of the dripping rain as it drowned out his muffled sobs.

Somewhere in a narrow cave at the edge of the forest, a young fae boy was curled against the wind and the rain that had begun to poor. His heart reaching out to the man in pain as he felt this man’s every harm and his sorrow.


	4. IV Four

Charles had managed to escape back through the crucible seemingly unnoticed. The moth was still leading the way as it fluttered a few feet ahead of him over the dunes. It didn’t take them long to reach the point where he’d first encountered the man in the snow. The moth hovered over the ridge as if it were waiting for Charles to catch up.

As soon as his foot hit the ridge he froze. It was like an invisible wall was preventing him from breaking the boundary of the dunes. In a moment of panic he wondered whether his uncle had placed a wall, much like the wall that span along the edge of their kingdom. It would mean that he’d have to use a gateway to get through but there is no such gateway along the edge of the dunes. His fear subsided when the moth distracted his gaze, it fluttered around his head causing him to lose his balance and the sand gave way under his feet.

Charles tumbled to a stop landing in the snow covered ground bellow the dune. The cold hit him first as it rose up beneath his shirt. He had covered himself with a hooded cloak as a means of disguise. Now it would double up for warmth as he carefully rose from the cold wet ground and looked around him. There had clearly been no more snowfall in the last few days because the footprints from the man were still evident in the snow. The moth flew past him and darted for the tree line. With a burst of energy Charles pushed through his fear and apprehension and charged after the insect. When he reached the tree line he looked back at the dunes behind him and a part of him was urging him to stop, to go back. The man’s voice echoed in his mind. Once again his eyes were drawn back to the moth, his guide on his journey. Charles didn’t know where he was heading but he could feel it, this moth would guide him to where he needed to be.

He’d been walking for hours and his legs were beginning to ache. He was trying to navigate the thick woodland whilst keeping an eye on his guide that hovered up ahead. It took all he had in him to keep going and he couldn’t give up he needed to find this man.

He had reached a clearing in the woodland when he heard the rumble somewhere off in the distance. It echoed through the trees and sent a shock of fear through him. He couldn’t risk being seen by any other man. He’d heard the stories and despite his curiosity and his purpose he couldn’t risk getting caught. He spotted a small cave that narrowed into a rock face. Without second thought he crept inside the small space deeper in the cave was just big enough for a fae his size to crawl into and remain hidden. The moth floated at the opening on the cave just undercover as the rain began to fall. It pelted the ground outside the shelter he’d found himself in. The earth around him became thick with a fresh smell. It reminded him of the stream back home that ran down the back of the castle. Very few fae ventured down to the river unless they were servants in the summer months looking for some relief from the heat. To Charles it smelt like the water hitting the rocks at the bottom of the stream and he felt a pang of regret for leaving his home. Was he being foolish coming out here alone into the world of men with no protection?

The moth fluttered over to him and brushed its wings against his cheek. Charles’ fears seemed to melt away at the touch and he calmed down.

Charles settled down to wait for the rain to pass, it was coming down heavy now and he knew he’d be safe and warm in this cave. It was at this moment as he lay his head down against the hood of his cloak that he heard the thundering from before. It was closer now and as he sat up to look through the cave mouth into the world beyond he spotted them. Men on horseback reared to a halt just outside the cave. He could just about make out their voices over the rain.

“We should head back! No point getting soaked to the bone, no fool would be out in this” One of the men spoke and Charles couldn’t believe where he was. He was trapped in a cave in the middle of the world of men watching them interact. It was all he’d ever dreamt of but being here now he wished it weren’t the case.

“I heard Azaezel caught Lehnsherr, apparently he thought he could outrun his soldiers on foot” The men barked out a laugh and it cut through Charles. Could this Lehnsherr they spoke of be the same man he seeks now.

“What a waste, we should head back to camp, wouldn’t want to miss the show when Shaw gets a hold of him” The other man laughed at the remark and just as soon as the had arrived, they were gone again. Charles couldn’t help but wonder who this man was that they spoke of. If it was the man he was searching for then he was in bigger trouble than he first thought.

Charles looked over at the only companion he had beside him on this lonely mission.

“Am I being a fool, thinking I can rescue this man from such an army as this?” Charles could feel the wetness in his eyes but he put it down to the rain and pushed it aside.

_‘You are no fool, you are a prince of the fae’_ The voice was inside his head but he could have sworn the moth came closer as the voice grew loud in his thoughts. It startled him and he sat back against the wall of the cave moving away from the creature.

“What are you?” Charles’ voice shaky as he spoke.

_‘I am here to guide you, do not fear me Charles, you must carry on your mission you must find the man from the dunes’_

“Why? What’s so important about this one man? I should go home, where it’s safe!” Charles couldn’t ignore the tears now as they crept down his face.

_‘You may not understand now, but you will…in time, you should rest now.’_ The moth flew away and settled on the rocks by the opening seeming to rest its wings.

“How will I find him?” Charles asked, he was beginning to see how things were far bigger than he originally realised.

‘ _I will show you the way, the rest is up to you Charles.’_

Charles settled down as another wave of calming sensation ran over him. There was so much to comprehend but he couldn’t rest his mind knowing what he had to do. Charles resolved to lie against the cold rock once more, trying to rest his eyes.

It was late into the afternoon as the sun began to set that Charles was awoken from a sleep he’d not realised he’d fallen into. The force that shook him was one he felt deep in his chest. A pain like the one he felt back in his room, it shot through his body from his head down his spine. He heard an almighty scream but it wasn’t in the world around him it was in his head. He sat up his eyes wide with panic as he scanned the area. Another bolt of pain only this time it made Charles feel scared and alone. A single tear escaped his eye and a small choke of a sob fled his lips. He wasn’t feeling his own pain and sorrow he was feeling that of someone else. An image flashed through his mind of the man he was pursing, he was alone trapped behind a wall of crumbling stone. He could feel this man’s agony, his physical and emotional pain once again. He couldn’t wait here any longer he had to find him. Charles crouched under the shallow ceiling of the cave and crept to the entrance, looking around briefly for any signs of the men on horseback before jumping down onto the soft ground bellow. The moth was beside him once more he could feel the determination in his bones as he pushed forward following the path of the moth.

Before long the moth stopped in a clearing at the edge of the woodland. Looking around Charles crouched behind a hedgerow keeping out of sight as he spotted the encampment before him. There were men moving around the encampment but most seemed to be tucked away inside the tents. Charles could see the lamplights within a few of them as he crept closer.

His eyes suddenly drew to the crumbling feature behind the camp. It was just like the one he felt in his mind the crumbling walls that appeared to once be a castle of sorts. Charles moved around the edge of the woodland keeping low to the ground as he snuck round the side of the ruins.

Charles knew from reading books in the forbidden library back home, that men also had kings, he suspected that the king of this army was hidden behind those walls for protection. His eyes scanned the sides of the ruin until they settled of a piece of wall that seemed familiar. The one from his mind, only he was standing on the other side of it.

“He must be behind that wall,” Charles whispered at his winged companion.

‘ _It is up to you now Charles, to release him.’_ The voice of the moth was back inside his head, it was still a strange feeling he was getting used to.

“How am I supposed to get him out?” Charles muttered, more to himself than his companion.

_‘You have the power of the fae at your advantage, use it Charles.’_

Charles thought for a moment his eyes scrutinising the insect beside him. It is true that some of the fae are gifted with abilities but all Charles knew of his skills were his ability to speak with Raven at a distance. He had once tried to use that ability on a guard near the crucible, the one that stopped him as a child and asked him where he was going. He had thought it strange at the time that the guard was so willing to take him at his word. Then he remembered, he could feel the guards mind against his and it was as if he had placed an image inside his mind. One of Charles walking the streets of the lower district, it was after this that the guard had allowed him on his way.

_‘You’ve always held the power of persuasion Charles, you just have to learn to use it.’_ The moth spoke.

“I have to learn how to use it in the next few minutes or our friend in there is doomed” Charles huffed. He had never allowed himself to explore his abilities never needing a reason to. The man from the dunes was relying on him now he had to trust in his abilities. There was no time to hesitate as he set off into the open beside the ruins.

Charles kept to the shadows much like he’d done back at the castle as a child. If his abilities were called for he had a feeling he’d be able to succeed but he didn’t want to take the risk that they’d let him down at the wrong moment so he kept close to the wall. He ducked through an opening in the side of the wall and entered what appeared to be a courtyard. There were a few more tents dotted around the area, fewer than outside the ruins but enough to keep him from view. There were two guards posted at the entrance to a room at the back of the ruins. Something told him that’s where he needed to be. Edging round the side he used a gap in the wall to scope out the room beyond. Inside there was a single tent with a lamplight shining through the fabric. It was larger than the others and embellished with golden thread along the seams. He presumed that’s where the king of the army must be and decided to keep his distance. Scanning the room from the gap he spotted a stairwell not far from where he stood, he was drawn to it like something was pulling him down there. Charles looked behind him at the moth that was still hovering nearby and quietly he signalled at the stairway.

He needed to get in there but with two guards at the door he couldn’t just walk right in. Charles could hear a raucous crowd of men somewhere nearby. It was coming from beyond the ruin walls where the other tents were. He could almost see them, in his mind, they were holding jugs of liquid that sloshed over the edge as they laughed. A few of them were throwing punches sending another flying onto his backside. Charles crept closer to the guards at the door and with all the energy he had in him he used that image and projected it towards the guards.

“Oi, you men, knock it off” One of the guards raced off towards the rowdy men.

“Don’t make us get Shaw out here to teach you men a lesson” The other guard followed suit leaving a nice clear opening into the room behind them.

“It worked!” Charles whispered at his companion as he crept inside keeping close to the walls as he went. He didn’t know whether the buzz of excitement he felt was from the adrenaline or from his power actually working but he was in.

Charles stayed clear of the tent, which thankfully was pitched at the back of the large room so he hoped the distance gave him an advantage as he made his way to the stairs. Without hesitation he climbed down, the noise above quietened as he went deeper under the ruins. There was a flicker from a candle somewhere in the room and his eyes were drawn to it as the only light source to be seen. Below the candle inside a damp room was a bundle on the floor. Charles had to strain his eyes with the limited light but he could make out the shape of a man scrunched up against the hard floor. Charles moved closer to the iron door that kept the man locked away he was so focused on the man that he didn’t notice the chain beneath his feet that rattled loudly in the silent space startling both him and the man behind the door.

“Whose there?” He spoke, his voice just louder than a whisper. He sounded broken and afraid.

“Do not be afraid, I’m here to help you” Charles whispered, he knew he’d distracted the guards but he didn’t want to give them a reason to be drawn back their way.

“Help me? Who are you?” The man struggled to stand clearly weak from his ordeal and Charles clung to the iron bars to get a closer look at the man he’d been seeing in his mind since he’d first laid eye upon him.

“My name is Charles, I’ve come to get you out.” Charles could just about make out the man who had stepped closer to the door, with apprehension lacing his clenched muscles.

“So, now I have a name to go with the eyes I haven’t been able to rid from my memory.” The man chuckled like he had a private joke he was only willing to share half of.

“What do they call you?” Charles asked, thankful that the candlelight hid the blush on his cheeks.

“Erik, my name is Erik.” The man, Erik’s voice softened as he came into the light and Charles couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his lips as he saw the deep purple marks that littered Erik’s face and body. “I told you to run, to leave while you could…why did you come back?” Erik sounded desperate as he spoke.

“It’s difficult to explain but I knew you were in danger, something drew me back here” Charles kept his voice low.

“A feeling” Erik whispered, it hadn’t sounded like a question and Charles somehow knew Erik understood him.

“We don’t have long, I’ve distracted the guards, were are the keys for the door?” Charles asked in the hopes Erik had seen where they had been placed.

“The doors open” Erik muttered simply as if it were that easy.

“Open? I don’t understand?” Charles pulled the door and to his surprise it was indeed open, it swung back with ease.

“No one would be dumb enough to try and escape, not with Shaw just up the stairs and an entire army waiting beyond that” Erik supplied. He shrugged his shoulders and Charles noticed the wince on his face at the movement.

“Now is your chance, come with me” Charles reached his hand out into the dimly lit cell.

“How do you expect to get us both past the guards?” Erik snarled, he didn’t mean to be angry but how could he trust this man.

“The same way I got in here, trust me Erik, I’m here to help” Charles kept his hand out waiting expectantly for Erik. His ability to persuade pushed at the edge of his mind but he shoved it down, he didn’t want to use fae magic on Erik, he wanted him to trust him.

Erik eyed the hand in front of him and a smirk pulled at his lips, he looked back up at Charles back to those blue eyes that seemed to light up the dark room like a light source.

Taking Charles hand with the tips of his fingers he allowed himself to be pulled free from the cell.

“Lead the way” Erik whispered and Charles smiled back, warmth spreading through them both.

Charles did indeed lead the way as he climbed back up the stairs this time Erik was beside him. He paused at the entrance taking a look around the room. He turned to Erik and nodded that the way was clear but they both kept close to the wall like Charles had done on the way in. Charles held him back with a hand on Erik’s chest as they neared the doorway. He looked at Erik and with his free hand not held against the firmness of his chest he held a finger to his lips and then pointed round the corner.

Charles peeked around the wall and could see the guards returning. They had clearly dealt with the rowdy men and were coming back to their post. They didn’t have much time so when the guards passed behind a tent on their way Charles grabbed Erik’s hand once more and pulled him round the corner until they were flush against the hiding place Charles had used to scope out the area before. Charles’ breathing was heavy with the adrenaline coursing through him. He’d had to sneak around a castle before but this was entirely new to him.

“Wait here” Erik spoke beside him, his breath warm against Charles’ cheek and before he could respond Erik had darted away behind a nearby tent. Charles watched in horror as Erik kept low and out of sight but taking a huge risk.

“Bloody Genoshans! Nothing but drunken brutes” The guards had returned and were clearly upset about something. Charles didn’t know who these Genoshans were but he suspected that they didn’t deal well with them. Charles’ eyes shot back to where Erik had been and his heart jumped when he didn’t immediately see him.

“I’m going to check on Lehnsherr, give him a boot for good measure,” The other guard laughed at his friend who disappeared where Charles had just come from. The remaining guard snorted up his nose and spat on the ground by his feet scrubbing the filthy substance into the ground. He was looking around at the nearby tents and Charles’ stomach dropped when he spotted Erik re-appearing from inside a nearby tent.

“Erik” Charles hissed as low as he could not wanting to alert the nearby guard.

Erik smiled over at him as if he hadn’t just put himself in terrible danger. Erik crept low back over to where Charles was hiding and from behind his back he pulled out a long metal object.

“You went back for a sword!” Charles hissed.

“If those guards spot our escape we are in for one hell of a fight, I’d rather go into that with a sword in my hand” Erik argued holding the handle tight in his grip. “Now come on, we’ve already wasted enough time.” Erik used his free hand now to drag Charles by his wrist over to the tree line.

“Whose fault was that!” Charles hissed out as he allowed himself to be dragged along.

“You’ll thank me later if we run into one of Shaw’s grunts, believe me.”

There was a clear path to the trees from where they’d escaped ducking through the gap in the wall that Charles had used to gain entry. Charles didn’t allow himself to settle his breathing until they were clear from sight of the encampment and back in the thick of the forest.

They crept silently through the trees and it wasn’t long before they came upon the same clearing Charles’ cave was located.

“There’s a cave around here, we can take shelter till morning” Charles suggested, his voice still a whisper in the silence not daring to speak any louder despite their distance from the camp.

“No, we keep moving, I have somewhere we can lay low until I figure out a plan” Erik was still clinging onto the sleeve of Charles’ cloak pulling him along with him.

Charles went along with it and followed Erik willingly. They kept moving through the night and eventually they came out of the tree line by the dunes. Charles let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding at the sight of home. He didn’t know where Erik was intending on taking them but he suddenly realised how long he’d been away for. His uncle would surely have noticed his absence by now and Raven would be worried sick.

“Wait stop!” Charles pulled them both to a stop by the edge of the dune.

“Why are you stopping!” Erik let go taking a step back from Charles.

“I have done what I came here to do, you are free…but now I must return home, my family will be wondering where I am…” Charles paused, he knew his uncle would be beyond furious when he returned, he didn’t know what to expect when he went back through the crucible and it terrified him.

“Something tells me you don’t want to go home?” Erik asked a small smirk pulling on his lips as he spoke.

“I’ve been gone too long, they’ll certainly have noticed by now…my uncle... he’s not a kind man” Charles explained never taking his eyes off the dunes.

“You really are a fae, aren’t you?” Erik asked his surprise turned to wonder as it dawned on him. “I always dreamt you were real and now that you are I cant help but fear for you” Erik looked dejected his once gleaming smile now gone as he looked at Charles with nothing but sympathy.

“Why would you fear for me?” Charles asked. Growing up the stories of men had terrified him, but now here he stood facing the only man he’d ever met and it wasn’t fear he felt for him.

“The man who held me captive, his name is Lord Shaw, he’s full of greed and hatred…they plan to attack your kingdom.” Erik paused a shine to his eyes seemed to glisten in the moonlight. “I’ve fought in his wars, he will not be lenient, rest assured he intends to slaughter you all” Erik didn’t want to scare the boy but he had to warn him and this was the only chance he had to give the fae a head start on Shaw.

Charles’ heart was racing he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. How could man be so cruel as to harm his people when they’ve only ever wanted to live out their lives in peace?

“I have to warn them…I have to…” Charles choked on his words as tears began to fall.

“Warn them of Shaw, tell them what’s coming! Protect yourself” Erik’s hands were over Charles’ shoulders now holding him firmly in place but the gesture was not in malice, if anything it soothed Charles’ worry.

“He wont believe just me, you have to come back with me you have to make him understand” Charles was panicked his voice growing in volume as he spoke.

“Charles, I cannot return with you…” Erik sighed looking out at the dunes, “As much as I have dreamt of seeing the kingdom of the fae for myself, I cannot leave…not right now…I have work to do here.” Erik had decided, locked up in that cell that he wasn’t going to let Shaw get away with this. He had to stop Shaw and that meant finding out his plans. He had to get a hold of their map and he needed to find out who Lady Emma Frost really was. Something lurked in Erik’s mind about her, she wasn’t who she claimed to be and he was going to find out what her motives really were.

“I’ll get you proof! Charles believe me I will stop them! Shaw and Frost will not get away with this you can tell your uncle that!” Erik’s hands were still gripped onto his shoulders.

“I’ll try and make him understand…Erik, if I can get back to you…how will I find you again?” Charles’ determination was back.

“Five miles along the border there is a small village hidden in the valley, I’ll be there for the next few days until I can devise a plan of attack against Shaw” Erik pointed down the dunes, south of their position and Charles memorised the instructions. “Just follow the border till you reach the valley, you’ll know it when you find it” Erik patted his shoulder once more looking into Charles’ eyes. “You have no idea how grateful I am to have met you Charles of the fae” Erik smirked that sharp-toothed grin again.

“And I you, Erik of man” Charles laughed softly as Erik released his grip of Charles’ shoulders. He instantly felt the cold air swirling around him again at the absence of his warm hands.

Charles watched him leave. He couldn’t believe what had just happened, his life had taken a drastic turn and he wasn’t expecting it. But a part of him knew this was what was meant to be. He suddenly realised something was missing as he darted his eyes around. The moth was gone, he hadn’t heard her voice since the ruins. Whoever she was, he knew he had to listen to what she’d said. Whatever happened now was down to Charles and Erik.


	5. V Five

Charles faced the crucible, his feet planted firmly in the sand. How could he return now after so much time, his uncle will surely know what he’d done? Taking a deep breath he braved the gateway and moved through with his head held high.

Before Charles could even assess his surroundings he was faced with a room full of warriors all pointing their weapons towards him. He stood firm and kept his gaze placed in one spot behind all the men before him. He wasn’t going to let them intimidate him.

“Charles, your uncle demands your presence immediately” One of the warriors a man Charles recognised as Logan. He had been a warrior since before Charles was born and one of the kings highest regarded at that.

“I shall see my uncle, for I have some grave news to share with him” Charles spoke the words with such authority that he surprised even himself.

“You have to know Charles, this is not my wish, but you must come with me now.” Logan took Charles by the arm with a gentle but commanding grip and led him away.

It wasn’t long before the grand doors to the council room were being flung open sending out an echoed rumble throughout the great hall. Charles’ confidence back at the crucible was wavering as he now faced his uncle. A commanding presence in his fine robes and silver flowing cloak that draped a foot or so behind him as he walked. His uncle did not move at the arrival of Charles he didn’t even turn to face him until Charles was held firmly in place at the bottom of the steps leading up to the throne.

His uncle turned to face Charles. His eyes were like stone as he glared down at him. Charles could feel his heart hammering in his chest but with a deep intake of breath it settled his nerves for all but a moment.

“Charles!” Raven’s voice echoed through the room, he could hear her fast approaching steps clattering on the stone floor behind him. She just about reached her brother when Logan released his grip on Charles arm to hold her back. Extending his arm out like a barrier he kept Raven a few feet away as she battled to reach him.

“Raven! I told you to return to your rooms, this is not a conversation for your ears!” Their Uncle’s voice boomed over them both and it sent a chill through Charles.

“Please! He didn’t mean any harm! Don’t be hard on him uncle please” She begged, her arms gripping around Logan’s outstretched arm. She was desperate to get past but she knew she was no match for the stronger warrior.

“Raven, it’s alright” Charles didn’t know how he could remain so calm when his heart was beating so fast but with his sister nearby he channelled her energy, her love.

“It is most certainly not ‘Alright!’” His uncle boomed setting his dagger eyes back on him. “Do you have any idea what sort of danger you have put us in? If someone had seen you…followed you!” His uncle was shouting, it was his chosen method of intimidation and Charles had become used to it over the years but this time was different, he had broken the laws of the fae.

“There are bigger things for you to be concerned about than my little exploits into the dunes!” Charles snapped back, finding his voice from somewhere deep within. He could almost hear Erik’s deep growl of a voice and he used that, channelled it within himself to speak now.

“What are you talking about?” His uncle spat.

“There is a lord, he has made camp just beyond the border of the dunes, he means us harm uncle!”

“And whose fault is that!” He cut him off with a sharp tongue.

“No, you don’t understand! Erik, he warned me of them he said that I must warn you, warn our people”

“Our people! You are but a bastard child who had no right to this throne not now not ever!” The words stung. Charles knew his mother was disgraced but he knew little of his father, no one would ever tell him.

“I may not have the throne but I care for these people, more so than you ever will! I have seen their armies I know what they are planning and if you cared for them even a fraction of what you say you do then you will listen to me now!” Charles, who had been shoved to his knees by Logan on their arrival, had now risen to his full height starring his uncle down. “Lord Shaw and Lady Frost will not stop! Rest assured uncle they wish to slaughter us all and take our lands for themselves!”

“What did you say!” His uncle’s eyes went cold and his face paled.

“Their plan is to…”

“No, who did you say these people were?” His uncle’s anger seemed to have drained along with the colour on his cheeks as he crept down the steps closer to Charles.

“A Lord Shaw and Lady Frost, they have joined their armies against us…” His uncle cut him off with a palm in Charles' face turning his head away as if in deep thought but his eyes gave away the fear and shock he was feeling.

“I thought she had perished” His uncle was whispering as he slowly removed his hand and turned away. “She was supposed to bring peace…I don’t…She was killed!” his uncle turned and screamed across the hall and left a ringing across the marble columns.

“You knew her?” Charles asked the surprise in his voice.

“Knew her…she was my sister” Raven seemed to gasp behind him and he suddenly remembered that she was still in the room. She was so innocent to their history that he worried for her reaction to what his uncle had to say. “I was the first born son therefore the heir to the throne, but back then all royal children had a role to play…Emma, your aunt, she was sent out as an ambassador to the neighbouring kingdom to seek a peace treaty with the king of those lands that bordered the dunes” His uncle paused, he seemed to be gazing out the window in the direction of where the crucible lay.

“What happened to her?” Charles’ curiosity was greater than his anger towards his uncle.

“We were told she had been killed, he said he’d killed…The King she was sent to…when war broke out between our two worlds he kept her locked away in his kingdom and threatened to kill her if we didn’t surrender! I thought she was dead! My pride…” His uncle broke down as the pieces of his sordid tale came together.

“He said he’d killed her, to punish you?” Charles asked his heart seemingly going out to uncle as if he could feel his pain… his guilt.

“It’s why I kept your mother so close, it’s why I refused to let him have her as well! He never loved them!” His uncle screamed the last part much like before, his emotion clear on his face.

Charles had never seen his uncle cry until this moment. Even after his mother had died he had remained stoic and cold at the funeral as if he’d never cared for her at all.

“How did you come across this information” His uncle spat the word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

“I met a man, a soldier, he was injured…I followed him to the encampment, that’s where Shaw and his army were hold up, Erik…I rescued him and in return he warned me of their plan…We owe him our lives for now we can strike back before they reach our lands!” Charles knew they had a head start on Shaw, they knew his plan thanks to Erik and with that they could strike them when they least expect it. He also didn't feel his uncle needed to know the full story of how he and Erik had met, he was in enough trouble as it was. 

“This soldier…you can find him again?” His uncle asked and Charles’ nerves built.

“He told me where he would be, yes”

“You’re right, we must send out the warriors to gather more intelligence on this Lord Shaw...Logan! gather your bravest men, you set out at first light through the crucible!” The king boomed his orders at Logan who simply nodded his reply. He’d let his arm fall free from Raven allowing her the access she so desperately wanted to her brother. She gripped her arms tight around Charles’ neck and he couldn't help but melt into the embrace.

“Charles! You shall go with them, you have seen their camp, you’ll know where to find this Shaw! But! Do not engage, I want information I want their complete plan before we take action…for all I know this soldier of yours could be lying” His words were bitter when he spoke of Erik and Charles released Raven to stand tall before his uncle once more.

“What reason does Erik have to lie?” Charles kept his voice level but the anger was clear.

“I’ve seen it before, men lie to get what they want! Your mother is proof of that!” His uncle was in his face now, he moved like a flash and his voice was but a mere whisper.

“Erik wouldn’t lie to me!” Charles voice was shaky but he stood strong.

“Where’s your proof?” His uncle spat.

“I can feel it!” Charles muttered his heart racing but not because he was scared or angry, no, it seemed to race every time he thought of the connection with Erik.

“Just like your mother!” His uncle spat once more this time a speck of the offending substance hit him in the eye.

Charles waited for his uncle to move away, turning his back to him before he wiped it away.

“You will leave first thing in the morning and Charles…if you fail me again you will be banished from these realms, doomed to the world that created you in the first place” His uncle turned his back and began speaking with Logan in hushed tones, probably discussing the plans for their mission.

Charles quickly took hold of Raven and dragged her free from the hall, he didn’t intend on sticking around long enough to hear more of his uncles threats. He couldn’t help but dwell on his uncle’s final words. What had he meant when he said ‘doomed to the world that created him’, what world could he be speaking of?

………………………………………………………………………………..

It had been many years since Erik last saw his home. He had left as soon as he was old enough and travelled to Genosha to become a soldier. His mother and Father were simple beings that wanted nothing but happiness for their son. The day he left his mother had sobbed on his shoulder, it hadn’t taken Erik long to surpass her height as a teenager and he towered over her as she held him tight that day. His father, in secret, had crafted him a fine sword, the same sword that he’d used to slay the king no more than a week before. Erik’s heart clenched at the memory of having to leave his sword behind at Shaw’s first camp sight. It was the only remaining thing that linked him to his father and it hurt to know he would probably never see it again.

Erik’s father had been killed when the previous king of Genosha attacked the outlying settlements looking for young men to join his armies. Much like Shaw the man had a greed to him that meant he thought he was entitled to claim whatever he wished, that included the lives of the men who lived and worked to line his pockets.

His father was a blacksmith and at one time Erik thought he would take over and follow in his footsteps but something had called him to the life of a soldier. Some men called it revenge but Erik called it ambition and it was only fuelled in his heart the day his father was killed.

He was making his way into the village passing the first few scattered houses. They were simple folk and their homes reflected that. They used the woodland beyond to resource their village so every home was made out of felled trees and thatched roofs.

Erik knew his home by memory and his heart swelled as it came into view just beside the tree line. He was a few hundred yards away when his mother’s eyes trailed up to meet his and she dropped the pile of logs she’d been carrying towards the house. Her hands clasped over her mouth as the emotion spilled out of her, the audible sob could be heard across the village and Erik wasted no time in scooping her into his arms and spinning her around. Her feet were off the floor as he pressed his nose into hair breathing in the familiar scent of home.

“I never thought I’d see my little boy again,” She cried as he put her down but it was a few moments before she finally let him go.

“I’ve missed you more than I can say,” He let her grab his face between her hands as she took in every inch of his face.

He still had black bruises covering his face from the battles he’d faced over the last week.

  
“My poor boy,” She rubbed her thumb over the black circle on his cheek.

“It’s not as bad as it looks I promise” He reassured her, the twinge in his cheek gave away his deception.

“Come inside, eat something…you look like you haven’t eaten in weeks” Ever the mother, he allowed himself to be dragged inside and he felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him as he finally let himself rest.

“Tell me what happened?” She stared him down but with a soft touch to her eye. She wanted to know everything that had happened to her son and she would wait as long as it took for him to open up.

“It’s a long story.” Erik huffed.

“You’re home, you’re safe…we have time.” As she placed a hand over his, Erik settled back into the chair he found himself in and let the relief wash over him. He was finally safe…for now at least.

“It began…when I met a strange man on the dunes” Erik began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the delay in updating but life kind of took a drastic turn the last few weeks. With this virus and other set backs its proving to be a really difficult time at the moment. I am aiming to update this monthly as of now just to give myself a breather between chapters whilst also dealing with these family troubles. 
> 
> I hope everyone is happy with that, I don't want to let anyone down whose enjoying this story and looking forward to chapters. 
> 
> I also hope everyone is staying safe during these difficult times. Sending out my love to anyone who needs it.


	6. VI

“Where is he?” The shout was heard across the encampment with a guttural tone. Emma had just been informed of Erik’s escape.

“We don’t know my lady, he must have snuck pass the guards in the night” A quivering faced soldier, one who had been on guard the night Charles had crept past and saved Erik from an unknown fate.

“While you were so easily distracted like a moth to a flame, my ticket through the crucible got away!” To say Emma was angry was an understatement. She was towering over the soldier who cowered back flinching his eyes closed as she raised her hand to strike him across the cheek. The immediate effect was evident on his face as it tinged a red colour in the shape of a fine hand. “Get out of my sight before I do something worse!” She bellowed at the man who did not hesitate to oblige her.

“My Lady, I know Erik well, what makes him so important to our plan…surely you know the way to the crucible without him?” Shaw had taken a back seat to Emma’s rage and instead chose to question her when it seemed she had calmed down.

“My brother is no fool…there was perhaps once a time where gaining access to my home lands were much simpler. That was until he built that damn crucible!” Emma was pacing wringing her hands together trying to stem the rage within her. The slap to the solider had been enough to get her to communicate at a more human level but she wasn’t done with her anger.

  
“Is there no one else who knows the location of this gateway?” Shaw asked.

“If there were do you not think I would have them by now!” She barked back, Shaw could see the newly increasing rage behind her eyes.

“What makes you so certain that Erik has even seen the fae kingdom?” He chose not to push the matter of the gateway any further.

“He’s not seen my kingdom, no, he’s seen something much more valuable…he’s seen the eyes of the prince!” Emma calmly explained, her rage had seemed to traverse into something akin to ambition. “Fae royalty are revered, their abilities surpass that of an average commoner…there was something in Erik’s eyes, something only seen when fae royalty passes a part of their soul onto a human…it can take just a meeting for this to occur but when it does there is a bond struck so deep that no sword can break it.” She let out an intimidating laugh one that sent a chill down the spine of even Lord Shaw.

“How can you be sure any such bond has been struck?” Shaw asked hesitantly.

“Because I saw a part of my nephew’s eyes struck into the green of Erik’s like it was cast out of iron…They are bonded I am certain…I’ve only ever seen this type of bond once before and it ended in war between our people and humanity…with any luck history will repeat itself” Emma let out a deep chuckle one that sent a chill down Shaw’s spine.

* * *

Erik had slept well in his old home. He awoke in his old bed to the smell of something cooking on the fire. His mother was an excellent cook and the smell brought him so far back into his past that for a moment he felt like a boy again, waking up to get ready to help his father at the forge.

Erik could not be so lucky, he knew what had happened and he couldn’t stay in his memories for long. There were lives to save and Lord’s to bring to their knees. Erik rose from his bed and slipped on his boots, his mother had gifted him some of his fathers old shirts and outer layers. He would at least be warm moving on to the next phase of his journey.

“Good morning darling, would you like some breakfast?” His mother’s voice was sweet like the honey she now twirled over his porridge.

“Thank you” He smiled warmly at her taking a seat on the wooden bench that lined the table.

“How did you sleep?” She asked, hesitancy in her voice for she feared she might upset her son. Erik had talked late into the night telling her the tale of what had happened to bring him back to her door. He had told her of Charles the boy on the dunes and how he had left his home just to save him. His mother had cried whilst he spoke and when he asked her why she wept she simply smiled and pressed a caring hand to his cheek.

“I slept well for the first time in days” Erik whispered taking a spoonful of his food. He didn’t realise just how hungry he was until he’d arrived home and found his mother roasting a pig on the fire.

“You look brighter, your eyes have their sparkle back, I’ve missed that” His mother commented and he couldn’t help but smile. “I used to love to see the sparkle in your eyes as a boy, you had no cares in the world, now all I see in your eyes are war…” She paused taking a look at Erik’s eyes carefully she leant closer.

“What? Is there something on my face?” Erik asked conscious of his mouth.

“No, but there is something different” She pointed a finger at his eyes.

“My eyes?” He asked.

“Yes, a mother knows he sons eyes…yours seemed to have taken on a sort of flake of blue, I’ve never noticed it before” She seemed to be questioning herself and he could see the cogs turning in her mind. “Maybe I just didn’t know your eyes as well as I thought?” She nervously laughed brushing off the idea and getting back to her meal.

“Mother?” Erik pressed reaching a hand across the table to gently place it over hers. He could feel the slight tremor there. “Mother what’s wrong?” He asked, a little sterner than he had intended but it got her attention.

“This boy you met, on the dunes…who was he?” She asked.

Erik hadn’t told her that he was a fae, he didn’t know how she would react. So he’d told her he was a farmer’s boy from another village further down the dunes that had wandered off.

“I told you…he was just a farmer’s son” Erik moved his hand away suddenly feeling like that little boy again.

“No, he was more than that, I’ve seen the mark of a fae bond before…he wasn’t just some poor farmer…he was fae wasn’t he and fae royalty at that!” She seemed angry and Erik set his jaw firm.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Erik slammed his fist into the table as he rose and marched towards the door. Despite her age it didn’t take his mother long to catch up to him out in the garden.

“Yes you do! Erik stop right there!” She took a sigh letting the anger release from her chest as she approached her now stationary son. Taking a gently hand she placed it on his shoulder making him turn to face her. “Erik look into my eyes what do you see?” She asked him calmly.

Erik did as he was told finding the whole exercise ridiculous. His mother’s eyes were ones he wouldn’t soon forget. They were green much like his own but in both her eyes he spotted something he couldn’t place, it was as if they’d never been there before but seemed so familiar at the same time.

“There’s gold in your eyes?” He asked carefully cupping her cheek to get a closer look at the two gold coloured flecks that were engraved into her green iris.

“Whose eyes were golden?” She asked him with a smile on her face.

“Father’s” He let out a breath that he didn’t know he’d been holding.

“Come inside Erik, we have some things to discuss” She pressed her hand over his that was still on her cheek and allowed her to pull him back inside. Taking a seat at the bench where his breakfast lay cold in its bowl.

“Tell me…who is he?” She asked again this time the whole atmosphere felt calmer.

Erik breathed deeply taking the breaths four paces at a time allowing his heart rate to slow before he spoke. He knew there was something between Charles and he but he couldn’t bring himself to express what that was, for he didn’t even know himself.

“He’s a child of the fae, I met him on the dunes that part I did not lie about” Erik was sure in his speech as he retold the true tail of how he met Charles. “I was running from Shaw, I’d managed to make some distance but I was tired and cold, that’s when I saw him.” The blue in Erik’s eyes seems to shimmer as his mind drifted to the memory of Charles.

“You are bonded my son, that I am sure of” His mother smiled at him now, unlike the rage he’d seen before she seemed calmer almost as if she was pleased.

“What does that mean?” He asked, his voice breaking as his mind raced.

“I don’t know why it happens, your father told me it was a spell cast long ago by a high sorcerer of the fae royalty…the colour in your eyes is what happens when a fae royalty is bonded with a human soul” She spoke as if the topic of the fae was something she was so familiar with. Erik didn’t even believe in their existence until he met Charles.

“How do you know so much about the fae?” He asked almost accusingly.

“There is something we never told you…your father and I…your father was a fae warrior” She finished by letting out a breath, one that she had been holding for far longer than a simple breath.

“Father? I don’t understand?” Erik began but he found he didn’t know what he wanted to ask.

“After the war the fae would send out patrols over the dunes and touch the edge of the human lands…he was sent out frequently, this was before the crucible was finished and before the fae could seal their world behind its defences” His mother explained with such ease that is made Erik shiver. “He used to come by the village and make excuses to his commander to stay longer…we fell in love, our souls bonded just like yours”

“You said that only happens with Fae royalty?” Erik asked remembering the small detail.

“Fae warriors are classed as royalty for they serve the royal family their entire lives” She smiled warmly at the memory of her late husband.

“It is not love I feel” Erik spoke in barely a whisper.

“You may not know it yet but you will, in time” She placed a hand over her sons and squeezed it gently.

“I may never see him again” Erik’s chest tightened at the thought, he had known the boy hardly a day how could it be possible to love someone so quickly.

“You will, for once a bond is struck nothing can break it!” She added warmly squeezing his hand once more.

The wooden door to the house slammed out behind them breaking them from their moment. The pair swung round to find one of the village hunters panting for air.

“What manner of emergency warrants such an intrusion?” Erik barked standing up and placing himself between the newcomer and his mother.

“I’ve been told to warn everyone in the village, steer clear of the forest…Shaw’s soldiers are scouting the area, we saw them on our hunt…they are looking for someone!” The man seemed to whimper out his words, panting as he struggled with his own breathing.

“Show me where!” Erik demanded grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt and dragging him outside.

* * *

“Charles! Wait!” Raven’s voice would always still him so he set down the weaponry that Logan had provided for him and turned to face his sister.

“Raven I must go”

“I know you must but I wanted to speak to you before you left…in private” She eyed the warriors milling around gathering their own weapons and armour. None of them gave them much more than a glance as she pulled her brother away from the crucible hall into a darkened corridor.

“What do you wish to say Raven? Make it quick we have to leave” Charles sounded irritated but he wouldn’t deny to himself the small moment of relief.

“The man you spoke of, Erik…who is he?” Raven asked and Charles couldn’t help the scowl of confusion on his face.

“He’s a man I met on the dunes nothing more”

“I don’t believe you” Of course she didn’t and trust Raven to notice the subtle change in her brother. “I know you Charles, something’s different I can see it in your eyes”

“You don’t know what you speak of!” Charles almost growled in a hushed voice so no one would hear them.

“You can growl at me all you want big brother but I know what a soul bond looks like, I saw it in our mother and I see it in your eyes now…its subtle but its there, the colours are so similar but I see the hint of green shimmering away when you speak his name” Raven was right and Charles had noticed the change when he glanced in his mirror earlier that morning. He had felt the change from the moment they met but now seeing the bond for himself he couldn’t deny what he’d been feeling.

The flashes of images he’d seen before setting out to find Erik. That must have been the bond.

“You can’t tell uncle! Swear to me Raven!” Charles gripped her wrist tight not realising that he could be hurting her.

“I swear it! But Charles promise me something” She added in a whisper. “Promise me you’ll find him” Charles was surprised by her tone. She didn’t wish for him to find Erik because it would secure their safety, she wanted him to find Erik because Charles needed him.


	7. VII Seven

“Erik you can’t just leave!” His mother was pleading with him but he couldn’t listen to her cries now he had to find Shaw’s men. If he could find them he might be a step closer to finding out Shaw’s plan.

“I have to leave, Shaw killed my men, he needs me alive for something, that I am sure of, if I am captured they wont harm me” Erik had sensed something in Lady Frost when they spoke. She needed him for something, what he couldn’t be sure of, but he knew that Shaw would keep him alive to please this woman.

“If you are so set on this suicide mission then at least take this with you!” His mother’s voice was raised to grab his attention. She held out the shining object in front of her, her hands trembling shaking the long silver blade in the air.

“What is this?” He asked carefully taking in the fine detail of the sword now presented to him. It was a strong metal that he could tell just by looking at it. But the metal shone in the morning light like he was looking at a soft necklace not a weapon of death.

“This was your father’s sword, he was a warrior after all” She smirked allowed Erik to take the handle in his grip. He swung the sword effortlessly. It made a swooping sound as it cut through the air. “He would have wanted you to have it” His mother pressed a hand to her son’s cheek grazing it softly with her thumb. “Be safe my boy” She didn’t hold back the tears and Erik nodded at her gently taking her hand in his own.

Erik pulled away before turning to the edge of the forest, a new look in his eyes. Set in stone like the true warrior he was, determination and revenge is what drove him now.

* * *

Charles followed the small band of Warriors through the crucible and out into the familiar dunes he’d grown to know and love. Now though, they held nothing but fear as he set out on a journey that had already changed him so much.

Charles was ushered to the back of the group of men. Made up of strong men who were quick with a blade or a bow, personally selected by the royal family to serve for an entire lifetime. Charles had always admired the warriors, he would regularly watch them train down on the training grounds perfectly designed for their needs.

“Charles, you take the front, we will need you to show us the way to this village” Logan’s voice boomed over the dunes. Charles suddenly couldn’t feel his feet but they carried him forward all the same.

“What if Erik’s not where he said he would be?” Charles could still feel Erik’s presence as if he were right there beside him and a part of him could feel the determination in the other man.

“You better hope your guys there or else this is a complete waste of man power!” Logan snapped. He’d not been beyond the crucible since the war between fae and humans cut them off forever. If Charles didn’t know the guy he’d swear he was nervous.

“He mentioned a city…Genosha…if he’s not at the village we should try searching for him there” Charles had heard stories of Genosha. It was the largest human settlement closest to the edge of the dunes. Charles’ mother had told him stories of the humans when he was just a boy and Genosha was a place she spoke of with such fondness. He wasn’t sure if she’d ever been there herself because she would never answer his questions, at least not with a direct answer.

“Better get moving then” Logan shoved Charles’ shoulder playfully but urging him on just the same. Charles could feel his anxiety growing with each step he took further away from home. He knew Shaw and Frost…his aunt…were out there. They would stick out like a sore thumb amongst the human’s in Genosha, so Charles had dressed appropriately. Plain earth toned tunic with trousers beneath it, wrapped around his shoulders was an old woollen cloak that fell down past the backs of his knees. The only item that gave away his heritage was the pin that held his cloak in place. The pin shone silver in the sunlight glistening off the wings of the Moth shaped emblem. Raven had given it to him before he left, she said it had belonged to their mother a keepsake she had found as a child. Charles rested his hand over the moth pin and looking up to the sky letting the sunlight catch the shard of green in his iris, he dreamt of Erik and wondered where he was.

* * *

Erik had been travelling through the forest for most of the day now. He could see the setting sun between the trees. He’s been tracking Shaw’s men for the better part of three hours, picking up their trail along a carved path in the trees. Erik knew the path well as it was the same path he’d taken many years before when he first travelled to Genosha to become a soldier. Not only is Erik skilled with a blade but also his tracking skills are adept. Erik kept to the thicker bush along the edge of the path, as he tracked not wanting any other of Shaw’s men following behind to track his movements.

The sun was low on the horizon now as he paused at the sound of people talking up ahead. Erik quickly ducked down into the bushes and crawled on his elbows through the undergrowth keeping his head low. He eventually came to a widen part of the same path he’d been following and up ahead he saw the beginnings of a small encampment. Shaw’s men must be setting up for the night. It was at least another days ride out to Genosha and Erik himself was getting restless for sleep.

“Someone gather some firewood and get that fire going! Azaezel will be here soon and you know how he gets if foods not readily available!” One of the soldiers, Erik recognised as one of the men who first attacked him in the woods and dragged him off to Shaw. Erik knew his name was Janos and he was what Azaezel was to Shaw, for Azaezel. Keeping the Solider in command happy was is primary function. Erik pitied to poor fool, doomed for a life in Azaezel’s shadow.

Erik watched as one of the foot soldiers wandered off alone into the forest. The man passed Erik’s hiding place unaware of his presence and wandered out of sight. Erik took his opportunity and crawled in the same direction, being careful not to cause too much rustling in the bushes. It didn’t take him long to catch up as he came to a compact area of trees he watched the poor soldier picking up sticks into his arms, it almost felt wrong to harm him but Erik knew he was outnumbered and if he wanted to get Azaezel on his own he would need to take out the others. Erik rose to his feet unsheathing his sword from his belt and slowly approached the man keeping his feet off the ground and approaching on his toes for maximum stealth. He was barely a breath away when the man sensed his presence.

In a flash of silver against the evening light Erik’s sword sliced across the man’s neck sending the soldier spinning to the ground with the momentum of the quick swipe. Erik paused for only a moment to think about the soldier that now bled out by his feet. He would have considered this man a brother in arms not too long ago, now it was Erik against an army. He didn’t dwell on it as he dragged the man by his arms into the thick undergrowth hiding him from view. He swept away any evidence in the soil of a disturbance and scattered the firewood around making it seem like no one had ever been here.

The sound of hoofs against the compacted ground drew his attention back to the camp. Erik crawled his way back to his original hiding place where he could keep an eye on the new arrivals.

Luckily for Erik it was just Azaezel catching up to his men, at least he came alone, it was one less person for Erik to take down.

“Janos? Why isn’t the fire lit already?” Azaezel dismounted his horse with such ease landing softly on his feet.

“I sent out one of the men to get firewood, he should be back by now” Janos looking concerned in the direction the now fallen soldier had taken.

“Best go find him then!” Azaezel glared.

“Right, sir” Janos bowed his head at his superior officer.

“You two men! go out and look for him!” Janos shouted at the two soldiers who had collapsed into a heap on the floor leaning their backs against some small trees. The two soldiers eyed each other with a dissatisfied smirk one even rolled his eyes before obeying the order.

Erik knew two against one was always going to be worse odds but he was quick and he was exceptional with a blade, taking these two men out would be easy enough. It would be getting Azaezel away from Janos and the rest of the men that would be the tricky bit.

Erik followed them till they too reached the same spot he’d dispatched the first man. Once again he crept up behind them, but this time a snap of a stick caught their attention and they pulled their swords on him.

“Well, well if it isn’t Erik Lehnsherr, Shaw’s pretty pissed you managed to escape!” One of the men snarled whilst keeping his blade pointed outward with an outstretched arm towards Erik.

Erik’s own sword was raised in the air ready for a fight.

“He should keep a closer eye on his things then shouldn’t he” Erik smirked that shark tooth grin and lunged while the men where too distracted with his words to realise what hit them.

His blade caught the arm of one of the men, which made him drop his sword, he could now focus on the bigger guy who was swinging his sword down on him. Clash of metal on metal rang through the forest and Erik worried for a brief moment it would draw the attention of the others at the camp. Erik shoved the guy back with the force of his body weight and that of his sword. He stumbled backwards over a log and Erik was over him in a second. The tip of his sword pressed firmly into his chest.

“Kill me I don’t care, but you’re too weak to kill Shaw!” The man spat, the dribble hitting his chin.

“We’ll see about that!” Erik plunged the sword into his chest and the soldier heaved with the pain, he struggled with his last breaths and he finally went limp in the dirt.

“Argggh” The cry of the other soldier was charging towards Erik and with one smooth motion he twisted his hips, never moving his feet from where they were firmly planted. With both hands on the handle of his sword he cut a clean line straight across the man’s torso sending him toppling to his knees. He choked out a cry as blood dripped from the corner of his mouth before he fell flat on his face into the ground.

Erik stumbled with the exertion of the short fight. He took a moment to take in the sight of the two men. He would have to hide their bodies too. He huffed out a deep breath wiping his sword clean on the cape of one of the soldiers before throwing his sword aside in place of moving the bodies.

* * *

Charles could see the green grassy hills on the other side of the dune coming into view, he didn’t recognise this area. Logan had told them to head south along the dunes, which is the opposite direction to where Charles usually travelled. It had taken them most of the morning to walk the five miles down the dunes towards the village Erik had told him about. He could see the simple houses peaking over the last sand dune. Charles slid down the side sending up a spiral of dust.

“Hold!” Logan yelled from the front of the company of warriors. There were seven of them in total including Charles. Charles felt severely out of place amongst these fae, all of which were clad in shimmering armour made of leather and iron. Logan approached the men.

“Is this the village your man spoke of?” Logan asked, the way he said ‘your man’ sent a thrill through Charles. Erik didn’t belong to him despite what Raven may think of their bond.

“I believe so, he only told me how far south it was along the edge of the dunes” Charles kind of wished he’d retrieved more detail from Erik now.

“Well if he’s known in this village then the villagers should be able to tell us if he’s here, you men stay on watch here, me and Charles will head into the village and see if we cant find this guy.” The other man nodded taking up a defensive stance along the rim of the sand where it met the grass beyond. They were only a short distance from the first of the houses in the village so they could keep their eye on Charles and Logan whilst also keeping an eye out for any incoming soldiers of Shaw’s.

The village was plain, not like what Charles was used to back at the palace in his own land. He could almost see Erik in a place like this, chopping wood in the early morning sunlight, the smell of fresh bread swirling across the breeze. It seemed like a simple life but one that Charles found himself not objecting to the idea of.

“Who do we ask?” Charles spoke up as they walked further into the village. They passed what looked like a bakery and each of the houses appeared to have a patch of vegetables growing in the front of each one they passed.

“Whomever we see first.” Logan added as if this weren’t the first time in as many years that the fae and humans have been in contact with one another.

“What about her?” Charles pointed out a woman that seemed to take his notice. She was simply dressed in earthly coloured clothing, much like you’d expect from a village like this. Her greying blonde hair was tied up in a bun atop her head and Charles couldn’t help but feel a sense of familiarity surrounding her. As they got closer she raised her gaze to the newcomers and her piercing green eyes were so similar to Erik’s that Charles’ heart almost skipped a beat at the sight of them.

“Can I help you men?” She spoke kindly but there was a hesitance about her as she gripped the broom she’d been using tighter against her.

“We are looking for someone, a soldier” Logan spoke, his military background getting them straight to the point.

“Sorry, no soldiers here, you’ll want to head to Genosha…that’s where all the soldiers go” She pointed off towards the woodland behind the house. That must be the way to Genosha Charles pondered.

“Sorry, we don’t mean any harm I’m looking for my friend…his name’s Erik…do you know him?” Charles decided Logan’s straight to the point attitude wouldn’t get them anything from this woman.

“Erik? You’re Charles aren’t you?” She was beaming a great big smile, taking a step closer the excitement radiating off her.

“I am…how do you know me?” He asked worrying who this woman was, she didn’t seem like she wanted to cause them harm but he couldn’t be too careful in the human world.

“Erik is my son! Gosh you really are as handsome as he described you” She was now standing right in front of Charles who blushed at the compliment. “Don’t be embarrassed my boy, Erik told me all about how you saved his life…that was very brave of you” She cupped her hand over Charles cheek.

“I only did what was right” Charles tried to brush away the embarrassment of her compliments but he knew no one else would have risked their lives to save Erik like he had. Not without good reason.

“You did it because you need each other, Erik and you are bound now, there will never be a moment where you aren’t drawn to each other no matter how far apart you may be” She spoke of their bond, how did she know what a fae bond was?

“How did you know?” He asked aloud.

“I can see my son’s eyes in your eyes…” She was close to tears as she rubbed a thumb over his cheek.

“Erik’s your son?” Charles asked and a part of him tensed at the thought he was meeting Erik’s mother, suddenly he wanted to make a good impression.

“I am…but Erik’s no longer here I’m afraid” She suddenly realised what they must be doing there.

“He told me to meet him here though!” Charles didn’t mean to sound panicked but if he couldn’t find Erik again he didn’t know how he could face going back to his uncle with nothing.

“Don’t worry, he’ll probably head to Genosha after he’s done in the forest”

“The forest? What’s he doing in there?” Charles looked over her shoulder at the thick gathering of trees.

“He’s gone to find one of Shaw’s men, he’s hoping he can tell him what Shaw’s plan is” She sounded worried and with good reason, by the sounds of things Erik had wandered into the forest alone to face Azaezel and his men.

“We have to stop him! We have to find him before they kill him!” Charles rushed past her but Logan pulled him to a stop before he could run any further.

“Whoa there your highness, you thinking of taking on those soldiers alone? We will go gather the rest of the men and head in together…we will find your man don’t worry” There it was again, ‘your man’, Charles’ hated it less the more Logan said it.


	8. VIII Eight

Erik kept watch over the camp long until the sun went down. Janos had sent out another two men in search of the ones they’d lost. There was a brief moment when Janos considered going with them, which would have left a gap wide enough for Erik to get in grab Azaezel and get out before the other soldiers noticed. For now he would have to wait until he could figure out a plan to get Azaezel away or wait until he moved off on his own.

He was well hidden amongst the bushes so he took his opportunity to close his eyes just for a moment. He’d been walking all day and he wasn’t a young man anymore even short sword fights exhausted him these days.

His eyes closed and he knew he must have been dreaming when images flashed behind his eyelids. Images of men in silver armour clashing swords with Azaezel’s men. He could feel the heat from the blood that was spilled all around them. It was like he was right in the middle of the fighting only he didn’t know how to wield his sword in this dream. He looked down at his body and noticed a silver pin attached to a cape he hadn’t been wearing. His fingers traced the cold metal of the moth shaped pin. It held a striking resemblance to that of the moth he’d seen on the dunes, the one that had led him to Charles.

Screams of more men sounded in the distance in his mind. They were coming through the forest more men from somewhere far beyond the little encampment. They would soon be outnumbered. He felt the urge to run long before the man beside him bellowed for his men to run.

“Charles run!” Charles! He wasn’t Charles, what was he seeing? Erik’s eyes flickered in his sleep as the dream continued. He was watching now as Charles and these shimmering clad men ran through the trees. It was only when Charles paused looking back over his shoulder at something. No, someone, that Erik realised it was him he was seeing. He was holding someone by the throat his father’s sword pinning the person to a tree. He couldn’t see who they were but it didn’t matter, all that mattered was making sure Charles got to safety.

“Charles run!” He could see the words coming from his own mouth now as the Charles in his dream hesitated not wanting to leave.

Erik shot his eyes open before he could see Charles escape. He was sweating and panting heavily. He soon came to his senses and remembered where he was and swallowed his breathing till it was just a whisper on the breeze. He didn’t know what time it was but it was now dark enough that the only light seemed to be coming from the glowing embers of the last remaining logs on the fire. He wished for a moment that he were close enough to feel its warmth.

That’s when he heard it. There was rustling in the bushes around him. He got down lower dragging his body further beneath a bush. He couldn’t see who it was at first but then he spotted a glimmer of silver as the armour of one of the men from his dream appeared from the trees a few feet from where he lay.

They were here Charles was here.

* * *

They had wasted no time in tracking the men who’d travelled through the forest. Charles and Logan kept to the edges of the main path so they could duck down if needed. The other warriors were tracking from the bushes, one of them had called out early on that they’d found more tracks in the bushes.

“Someone has been here before us.” The soldier announced to Logan. Logan glanced at Charles who knew instantly it was Erik tracking Azaezel.

“He’s close, but if these tracks are anything to go on he’s one man against a small army…we have to find him!” Charles hadn’t waited for a response before he set off again following the path.

It was dark before they spotted the smoke up ahead from a dying fire. Logan held up a fist, a silent command for his men to halt. He shoved Charles into a bush next to the path and told him to stay down and not to come out no matter what he heard. Logan was right to protect Charles for at this point he was the only heir to the throne after his uncle, despite his uncles wishes that he wasn’t worthy of the throne. Charles however, felt the urge to fight he knew Erik was nearby he could feel him as if he were right there beside him. The hammering in his chest had only increased the closer they got to the camp.

From where he lay in the undergrowth Charles could make out the camp, there were at least a dozen men, more than they had. That’s where he spotted Azaezel sleeping a little way from the rest of the men, probably deemed himself too important to mix with them. Not much of a leader, Charles thought.

He knew the warriors were skilled and they had the advantage of stealth and surprise on their side but he couldn’t help but tense when he heard the infamous Fae battle cry ringing out in a line that seemed to cut through the trees. It all happened so quickly Logan and the others were on the men in a moment slashing them down one by one in flashes on silver and red.

It was Azaezel off to the side of the camp that caught Charles attention. He knew that if Erik was nearby watching all this unfold he’d go after Azaezel and he’d be alone. Charles needed to help him, he had the sword that Logan had given him for protection in case of emergency. He could help!

Charles crawled free from his hiding place and was immediately faced with a soldier clad in a red flowing cape, they locked eyes and they froze starring at one another waiting for the other to make the first move. Charles ducked on a premature instinct as the sword from the soldier went flying over his head in a sideways motion. He landed on the floor and rolled out of the way of another blow from his blade. His face was in the dirt when he heard the soldier grunt and slam into the floor beside him. Looking up at his rescuer he spotted Logan glaring back at him holding out his hand to pull him back to his feet.

“Thank you” Charles muttered, he knew he didn’t need to thank him but he’d saved his life.

“I told you to stay down!” Logan reprimanded, he did it out of love for the boy and Charles could see the fear in his eyes at nearly losing the boy he’d all but raised.

“If Erik is here he’s going after Azaezel, we have to help him! Three is better odds than one after all.” Charles smirked and Logan couldn’t help but share the look. He turned back to his men who seemed to have taken control of the battle. Some of them were dispatching the last few soldiers whilst the rest kept a superior looking officer under control with multiple swords pinned to his neck and chest.

“Lets go, if your man is here he’s got a head start on us” Logan ran off in the direction Azaezel had last been. Charles panted as he pushed his legs to keep up. He was small in stature so he was quick on his feet jumping over fallen logs and the occasional fallen soldier. It didn’t take them long to find Erik with Azaezel pinned to a tree.


	9. IX Nine

Erik heard the battle cry and watched as these silver clad soldiers went charging at the camp with no fear in their eyes. These men were skilled and Erik had never seen anything like it. Within minutes they had the last few men killed and Janos pinned down by three of the mysterious warriors.

He was silently grateful for their presence as he took his opportunity and charged after Azaezel. The slimy coward had made his escape out towards where he’d tethered his horse. He couldn’t let him get to his horse, if that happened there would be no way he could catch up to him and he needed Azaezel.

Erik ducked behind trees as he went, he didn’t want the mysterious men to spot him as well and think he was one of them. He didn’t know if they were friend or foe yet and he couldn’t take the chance in introducing himself.

It didn’t take long for Erik to track Azaezel’s movements. For a soldier of his rank he wasn’t exactly skilled in the art of covering his tracks. Which made it easy for Erik to sneak up on the man.

Azaezel was out of breath taking his chance when he thought he was alone to breath heavily into the floor with his hands resting on his knees.

Erik took his chance and grabbed Azaezel by his shoulder spinning him around and slamming him into the nearest tree, his sword end pressed into the skin of his neck.

“Don’t even try and fight back! We have some things to discuss.” Erik snarled, his rage for Shaw and anything associated with him was slowly releasing.

“You’ll not get anything out of me…Scum” Azaezel leant forward pressing his neck further onto the blade and spat in Erik’s face. Erik barely flinched as he wiped it away with his free hand.

“That’s okay, I don’t need you to say a word…just nod yes or no or this blade is going straight through into the tree behind you…do we understand each other?” Erik asked his voice had the same growl to it but he kept it at bay in order to get what he needed out of the man.

Azaezel nodded but there was a smirk there, like he wasn’t afraid of his own death but Erik knew better.

“Arghhh!” Azaezel cried out in pain and sobbed as Erik pulled a carving blade from his pocket and sliced a line across Azaezel’s chest.

  
  
“Drop the act, you coward…now tell me what Shaw is planning?”

“Never! You can slice me up all you want I’m not telling you a damn thing!” There was spit foaming at Azaezel’s mouth as he struggled to stay on his feet without pressing further into the sword.

Another cry came from his lips as Erik slashed at him again, this time deeper to drive home a point.

“I will keep slicing till there’s nothing left of you…now talk!” Erik slammed him into the tree.

“It’s not Shaw’s plan, he’s just along for the ride” Now they were getting somewhere, he knew that a coward like Azaezel wouldn’t take much to break.

“Whose plan is it? The woman? Frost? Who is she?”  
  
  


“What would you like me to answer first?” Azaezel smirked.

“Don’t play with me! Tell me who she is and what she’s planning!” Erik was losing his patience.

“She’s not what she seems. Some of the men have been talking…She needs you alive because you’ll show them the way to the crucible!” Azaezel looked a little bit scared as he spoke of Lady Frost.

“You’re scared of her!” Erik commented.

“Of course I’m scared of her! And so should you be if you know what’s good for you! Some of the men say they heard she was a killer of kings, she was the one who killed King Xavier during the Great War with the fae!” Azaezel clearly knew more than Erik realised and it was creating more questions than answers.

“She’s fae?” Azaezel nodded at his question with a smirk.

“Some say she was Fae royalty…sent out to make peace with the humans but she got her heart broken which is why she’s now an insufferable ice queen” Azaezel spoke as if he hated her huffing out a laugh as he spoke.

“Then why does she need me to get to the crucible?” Erik wasn’t really asking the man pinned to the tree but voicing it out loud in the hopes it would clear his mind of one less question that was slowly filling his mind.

“You’ve clearly never heard the stories…the fae king built some magical gateway after the war to stop humans from ever entering their world again” Azaezel spoke “She’s been ruling Xavier’s kingdom for this whole time, slowly building her armies till she was ready to strike back against the fae!”

“Why would she want to harm her own people?”

“Because they abandoned her! Her own brother cast her out, so she says…its revenge she wants! Suppose you know a little about that now.” Azaezel almost whispered but Erik heard it.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He was right he wanted to hurt Shaw for killing his men and trying to kill him but he wasn’t solely driven by revenge. He wanted Shaw dead so it would prevent another war.

“You’re kidding…your father!” Azaezel spoke as if Erik should know what he was referring to.

“My father was killed by the former King of Genosha!” He was pissed. This pathetic excuse for a soldier didn’t know anything about his father or him.

“King’s don’t get their hands dirty…soldiers do…who was the king’s former golden boy warrior?” Azaezel was mocking him now.

“Shaw!” Erik’s voice was a whisper, as the revelations just got deeper. “Shaw killed my father!”

“The boy’s finally got it!” Azaezel smirked.

Erik suddenly remembered Azaezel was there for the taking. He could kill him now and be done with it. He’d retrieved the information he needed, and more besides. There was no real use to him anymore and it would please him more than anything to strike Shaw just a little by taking his prized soldier away. But something in him stopped him from plunging the sword through his throat.

‘Erik’

The voice was soft, like it was drifting on the wind from somewhere nearby but the second time he heard it a moment later he realised it was in his mind.

“Charles?” He knew that voice, it was one he’d never soon forget. If his mother was right and the evidence was damming, Charles and he were bonded.

‘Erik’

The voice was closer now. It didn’t feel like he was talking to him directly but it felt more like a thought. Charles was thinking about him he could almost feel the desperation in the other man. Charles was searching for him.

Erik kept Azaezel against the tree but turned his head looking all around him in the hopes that Charles was closer than he seemed in his mind. He must be closer because the voice was only growing stronger. That’s when he heard the footsteps in the bushes in the direction he’d followed Azaezel to this point.

“Charles!” Erik yelled, he didn’t care if the soldiers at the camp heard him now, Charles was near and his heart was hammering in his chest at the anticipation of seeing the man again.

“Erik!” Blue eyes with a hint of his own green caught his own through the trees. Charles had been running in the opposite direction, if Erik hadn’t called out Charles would have continued to race through the trees searching for him.

“Charles we can’t stop! Come on!” Erik could hear the other voice, the voice of a man but he didn’t register the other person until he appeared behind Charles and immediately raised his sword at the sight of Erik and his own captive. “Get behind me Charles!” The man was dressed in the same silver armour he’d seen on the other men in and he shoved Charles behind him and slowly approached Erik with his sword raised.

“Stop!” Charles' voice rang out. “Logan it’s Erik put your sword down!” He had his hands over the bigger man’s shoulders pulling him to a stop. Logan, as Charles had called him, stopped advancing but his sword was still raised. Erik couldn’t blame him really, he would have done the same in his position.

“Charles what are you doing here?” Erik could feel Azaezel shift under his hand that was gripping the man’s shirt to hold him in place. “Don’t move! I could still kill you!” Erik turned to snap at Azaezel, getting the man under his control once more.

“We came to find you, we need your help...” Charles was hesitant as he took in the sight of Erik holding a sword to another human’s neck. “Erik please” Charles reasoned and Erik could have sworn he’d read his mind. “Let him go” Charles reasoned.

“Let him run back to Shaw and tell him everything, I don’t think so!” Erik growled at Azaezel when he attempted to move. “I should kill you right now!” Erik slammed him into the tree.

“That wouldn’t satisfy your need for revenge…Shaw’s the enemy here don’t forget that” Charles was closer behind him he could feel the breath on his neck before he felt Charles’ hand resting slowly on his shoulder like he was trying to tame a wild animal. “Let him go.” Charles whispered again.

Erik could feel his hand tense around the handle of his sword as Charles words and his presence seemed to settle the rage deep in his chest. He knew his anger was directed at Shaw, he wanted Shaw dead for dragging him into battle after battle, for killing his men, for killing his father. A part of him knew what Charles said was true. Azaezel’s death would not bring him peace.

Erik pulled his blade away from his throat but kept his hand on his chest. “I want you to crawl back to your master…I want you to tell him that I will stop him, he wont get away with starting another war, not this time…and Azaezel” Erik paused releasing his hand from his chest. “You tell Shaw that I will get revenge for my father’s death, he can rest easy knowing he’s the only man on this earth who knows his own fate” Erik growled before spinning Azaezel by the shoulder and shoving him into the dirt pushing him away from Charles.

“You think it’s that simple! You cant stop this and you cant kill him! You’re fooling yourself Erik, you're one man against an army!”

“Maybe…but it’s a risk I’m willing to take…Now leave! Before I change my mind! Leave!” Erik screamed at Azaezel who flinched at the sudden rage from Erik.

The three men remaining stayed quiet watching to make sure Azaezel had really left before Erik turned to Charles and without hesitation cupped his hand over his cheek. He was starring right into his eyes now, the same eyes that shared a piece of his own soul that seemed to shimmer in the moonlight. The small splash of green, that reminded Erik that this boy from the dunes was bound to his life forever.

“I thought I’d never see you again…” Erik paused looking down pulling his hand away suddenly feeling anxious. “Why did you really come back?” Erik asked.

“I didn’t lie when I said we needed your help…you’ve got information on Shaw that could help us prepare for his attack, like Azaezel said, there’s no way we can stop Shaw and Emma from coming with their armies…they will find a way and we need to be ready for them.” Charles sounded like he’d rehearsed this speech. “I heard you are an excellent soldier, we could use a man like you on our side…what do you say?” Charles had a slight smile pulling at the corner of his mouth as he spoke. It was a smile that Erik couldn’t help but copy.

“Now tell me why you really returned” Erik smirked stepping closer so he was in Charles’ personal space letting his breath ghost across his cheek as he spoke. His lips moved closer to Charles’ waiting for a hint that he wanted this too. Charles blushed and the previous determination of a leader he’d seen in Charles’ features was replaced with the nervous look of a boy, the same boy he’d first met on the dunes.

“I…I came back for you Erik” Charles whispered. He allowed his own lips to finally make contact with Erik’s and he allowed him to take control as he slowly ran a hand through Charles’ hair pulling him deeper into his lips. It felt like the whole world disappeared around him and his senses were overwhelmed with the sights, sounds and smells of Erik Lehnsherr.

Erik pulled away but kept his hand clinging to the back of Charles’ head letting the tips of his fingers scrape against his scalp in a relaxing motion. Erik’s eyes glanced down at the metal pin of Charles’ cloak and he smiled warmly at the memory from his dream. “Lets do this.” He whispered before taking Charles’ lips against his own again, this time with more determination than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go people, I hope this is worth the month long wait for these chapters. I wont lie, I did struggle to get this written as I had serious writers block for a good chunk of the month I was off. It's only been the last week or so that I had the drive to actually get more of this story written. It didnt help that I struggled a little with the story and actually re-wrote a massive chunk of this when I first started writing it again. The story went off in a different direction and just got confusing so I'm hoping I've got it back on track. 
> 
> Anyway let me know what you think and as always feedback is welcomed. 
> 
> I'm going to set myself another deadline to get the next few chapters of this story up. It seemed to help keep me motivated having a day to aim for, but don't worry I wont be leaving it a month again. I'm going to give it another two weeks to get the next parts of the story written and I'll upload them on the new update day.


End file.
